Grand chase advent:Trapped In Aernas
by The-Flame-lord617
Summary: what if a group of teen's we're stuck at aernas?what will their friends do?how will they live on. Read it to find out.Rated T to be safe.*warning:some typos*
1. Prologue

Grand chase advent:Trapped in Aernas

TFL:Yup ,welcome reader's to one of my new story

Hellor:You sound so confident.

TFL:yup,and a few friends will join to.

Drei:TFL,HOW ABOUT MY AUTHOR?!HE DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THIS!HE'LL KILL YOU

TFL:Relax,i'll just text him.

Drei:O_O when did you text him?

TFL:just now...*PING*oh here's the reply"OK"

Drei:Phew ,we're save

TFL;Disclaimer please.

Dis(Gracielle):The author doesn't own Grand chase.

warning:all of this story's OC are REAL fanfic author's,if your a fan of them.i sugest you to exit this fic,or continue at your own risk.

Prolouge

_TPV_

"Hey,are we there yet?"asked a tired pale-skinned boy to his tan-skinned friend,while climbing."Jeez Drei,your tired again,It's just 10 MINUTE'S since our last break.I bet you spent your time in sleeping only"Hellor replied,pissed off,Drei poke Hellor's deep gash near his eye and screamed in pain."OWOWOWOWOWOWWOWOW!"

"Hey look,we're there!"the black-haired girl, Gracielle,pointed an empty field."SWEET!LET'S PREPARE THE CAMP!"the three of them set the camp in no time."It's almost dark,Let's take a bath in that lake?"Hellor pointed a beautiful lake.

Drei and Hellor played in the lake for 1 hour,while Gracielle swim for only 5 minute's, then she changed her clothes to a T-shirt and A WHITE APRON.

Gracie tried to create firewood(*Ryan came with an axe to pawn the author*)but failed,and ended up hurting herself,That's when the Boy's came pity,Hellor pull's out a Lighter,and burn the tree's(*Ryan sat at the emo corner*)."Dinner's ready"Gracie shouted,as two boy's aproached her to recieve Dinner,a WELL-DONE STEAK.

And they chat about what they done at school,Hellor's embarasing moment's(?),watching a record video where Drei snored loudly like a animal,Hellor was gifted with a Uppercut,causing him to faint,but he did recovered fast.

As they chat,they didn't realize that something,or rather someone,was watching them in the wood's,while comanding her Minion's to capture them.

"Geez,why I'm the only girl at this party?"Gracielle pout."Well,Omni says that he and his girlfriend are busy at the moment...and the other's haven't replied my text,Sorry"Drei answered,also felt pity to her.

Hellor decided to pick a stick,and throw the stick to a random direction,out of boredom maybe."OW!"a random Anmon scout came out ,Hellor and his party are shocked"What the...why's an Anmon doing here!".suddenly a GIANT WOLF appeared and pointed on the three unlucky teen,ordering the Anmon's to attack"Let's fight"Hellor pick a pair of Tennis racket(why would he bring a tennis racket),handing one of them to Gracielle

Drei picked up a bent metal bar,and used it like a Sythe,the teen's fight against a HORDE of anmon's."hea!Triple slash!"Gracie attacked an anmon 3 times."THIS IS IT!SYTHE COMBO"Drei attacked the anmon's with one wide slashes,and keep slashing widely until he ended it with a final wide,Hellor used his backhand sword style"Here's your end,Slash strike!"Hellor slash and dice 3 time's,and uppercut slashed an anmon as fast as he could.

The wolf was pissed as her anmon's were defeated."DIE!"The wolf summon's a black hole that sucked the entire area."AHHHHHH!"was the shouts of the teen's when their sucked into the hole.

_Aernas,Bermesiah continent,Trial forest 3rd room_

Hellor woke up from his slumber"Wha!...where are we?"Hellor turn around to find Gracielle unconsious."HEY,Gracie...Ah,your awake finnaly"Hellor sigh in relief,as Gracielle woked up.a scream was heard"SOMEBODY HELP MEEE!"Drei's head was stuck in a Tree.

Or Should we say a Treant. Drei fell into the ground with a loud _THUD!_.the tree picked it's apple and gave it to them."Thank you Mr tree"as they head off to the end of the forest,the trant waved at them too(?).

"So...any idea where we are"Drei asked his friend's,"A living tree with apple's...i think that's a WE IN..!"Hellor's word's we're cut off by a sound of something being smashed to him."AAAARRRGGGHH!"a sound of a person in pain can be heard,as he crashed Drei.

"Who...who are you guy's?"the man asked,coughing blood as he talked.'What happened!?"Gracielle asked the man."The orc's...Invaded us again.*Cough*...the chase...were in a mission in*cough harder*Xenia...*cough*we're...doomed"the man died.

"Let's help"Hellor found a pair of swords in the man's seathe,and used it like a dagger,and hand the other one to Gracielle."But..it's dangerous Hellor"Drei reminded."i couldn't leave anyone suffer"with that Hellor dashed to the wall.

"That Hellor...alway's Reckless"Drei sighed in disapointment,and followed Hellor,with Gracie following him.

TFL:Thats the prolouge Folks

Hellor:SAVE SERDIN!

Drei:IKEEEE!*Attack with sythe*

Hellor:HOLY..*CRITICAL HIT**FAINT*

TFL:Note's:why Kaze'aze crossed dimesions,read the next chapter.

What are Omni and the other's doing?will be revealed at th next chapter

A few more oc shall be revealed next chap or longer.

_**TFL_LOGGED OUT**_


	2. Chapter 1

Grand chase advent:Trapped in Aernas

TFL:Yup ,welcome back Readers to my 1st chapter of Grand chase advent:Trapped in Aernas

Hellor:SERDIIINN!I WILL PROTECT YOU!

Drei:JUST SHUT UP AND READ THE SCRIPT!

Hellor: (T_T)

TFL:as expected from my copy.

Hellor;(TTTTTT_TTTTT)

Omni and Nor:FINNALY,we showed up :D

Author:Congrats then,where's the Disclaimer?

Dis(Omni):The author doesn't own Grand chase and KOG,but he own's this story.

Warning(again):all of this story's OC are REAL fanfic author's,i bet you DON'T WANT TO SEE THEM SUFFER.i sugest you to exit this fic,or continue at your own risk.

Chapter 1

_Human world_

A black haired tan skinned boy was eating his breakfast,an until..

"_were here with some breaking news, valley park is now closed.a mass explosion occured last here with a living viewer_(the one who seen the tragedy)_"_The boy make a (OAO) face,he did remember a few friends of his were camping there.

Speaking about friends,let's check them out.

_Aernas,wall of serdin 6th room/boss room_

"Yosh,all clear!"Hellor shouted happily,cleaning his sword from ORC BLOOD"hey Hellor,next time,don't be reckless,you almost get a headshot there"Drei warned,but pissed Hellor off.

"Umm...guys,i think we forgot something?"Gracie reminded her friends."Hmm...what was it...WWOOOOOKH!"Hellor was pushed back by an Orc warrior,it seems pissed off.

"WHO DARES TO STOP THE INVASION OF THE ORC'S,THEY SHALL DIE!"the orc warrior engage battle stance.

Drei and the others also engage battle stance,Drei's the first to attack with sythe combo,thats when his weapon break(he still used his bent metal bar),the orc laughed and Drei was fully pissed.

"In a time like this...!"he noticed a Yellow-bladed green sythe,with "Ryan"on it's blade."_Hope the owner wouldn't mind if i use it"_Drei picked the sythe."THIS IS IT!Sythe Combo!"Drei once again used his wide slash and dice skill,Damaging the Orc warrior.

"AAAARRRRRRGGHH!"the orc Warrior shouted in pain,"Ready,Gracie"Hellor asked."Ready"Gracie replied as both of them jump towards the Orc Warrior"HEEEAAAAAAA!"

*Slash**Slash*

the Orc warriors arm was cut off,his weapon was split in half too."NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo!"and died by blood lost.

"Farewell,fallen one"Hellor whispered while seathing his new sword to his back

"...Mission complete"Drei whispered while seathing his new/Ryan's sythe to his back

"YAY,WE WON!"Gracie shouted,while huging her sword,just like what Lime would do to her Hammer,for some reason she didn't get injuries even if she hugged the BLADE!Hellor and Drei can only sweatdropped.

"I'll check for some survivor's,you guy's tell them that the invasion's over"Hellor comanded,and rushed to search for some survivor,"Let's go"Drei walked to the kingdom,followed by Gracie.

"Hey..are you alright"Hellor asked as he approached a soilder,recovered from a mountain of Corpse(Orc and human corpse)."I'm alright...who are you...how about the.. !"the soilder cursed in pain as his arm was injured badly."Here,use this"Hellor use a bandage,worked as a wraping to his arm."where's...the orc's?"Hellor told him what happened,"Me and my friends push them back to their land"The soilder sigh in relief

"I see,thanks for the help.I'll report the queen while..."Hellor cut his sentence"No,my friends will report to her,you better scout to find your friends"the soilder agreed and proced to find his living friend's,thats when Drei and Gracie came back.

"So,how's your scouting Hellor?"Gracie asked."Never better,I'm glad we aid them"Hellor smiled."anyway,the queen calls us"Drei said to Hellor.

"Very well"Hellor and his "Gang"(?)proceed to the queens throne.

"Hey,Hellor" "Yeah Drei?" "you better keep your manners,this is the queen we're visiting,and we don't want her to be pissed off for your bad atitude."Drei warned Hellor,since Hellor sometimes said swearings,even in front of Teachers, the school Principal,Hellor swore that his arms were ready to punch him .

_Human world,Green valley Park_

Omni reached the place where his friends were sucked,with a black haired Girl,Omni and the girl scouted the Area,until he saw a Portal made off Darkness,

Curious,they touched the ...their sucked to the World of Grand chase/Aernas,"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!".

_Serdin kingdom,queens throne_

"My queen,they had come to the palace"a guard told the queen,"let them in"the queen said as the 3 teenagers went in. they soon bowed to the queen.

"So,they are the ones who stoped the invasion?"The queen asked,"Yes,your correct,they have come from nowhere,and reached here to save us"The queen noded as a reply."Very well,you may leave"the guard imidiatly leave as soon as he was ordered to.

As they talked about what happened,The queen decided"The orc lord is probably behind the invasion,I'll send my..."

"No,let us do the job?"Hellor pleaded

"HELLOR!"The other two shouted

"What?"Hellor asked ,"WE'RE TIRED!"both of them shouted

"Fine,I'll do it myself"Hellor started to walk out."That Hellor,always full of energy,but still reckless"Drei commented,Gracie just nod,"I HEAR THAT!"Hellor shouted."Umm,if i'm not wrong there should be a Teleporter to Orc temple at the next room,but becareful,because it's...".Hellor rushed out the throne,and enter the teleporter.

_Gorgos dungeon(?)boss room_

Hellor apeared in a place full of fire"Geez,if this place is orc temple,i'm sure they have high flame resistance",Suddenly a large red dragon apeared."THAT MUST BE THE ORC LORD,KILL HIM!"Hellor attacked the dragon with Slash strike,the dragon back away to use it's ultimate fire BREATH attack!.Hellor recieved massive damage

"DANG,i can't...keep up like this" Hellor was in no good shape,"HEY YOU,USE THIS!"a large flask with yellow liquid was thrown to Hellor,Hellor catch the potion"This is...mystery potion?,a healing kit in Aernas..where?...!"two mysterious blue haired Girl and boy,the girl with 4 satelite,boost down to Hellor,while the boy,with a magic glove and sword came down.

"Drink that"the girl comanded,Hellor proceed's to drink the potion,his wounds healed rapidly,he felt like his energys coming back."NEUTRALIZE!"Hellor utilize a fast slash,as he seathed his sword,the gorgos died from blood spraying from his wings.

"Farewell...fallen one"Hellor used his winning stance again,"Thanks,but...where's orc temple?"The girl pointed left,and Hellor left to orc temple,leaving the twin blue hair alone.

"Wow,that kid got skills there,should we invite him to grand chase?"a certain orange haired pike wielder asked his comrade's."But...what if he's a Kaze'aze spy?"the blue haired boy replied."I don't think so,if he was,why would he kill the Red gorgos?"Mari asked his comrade's."You've got a point there Mari"Arme agreed."I've got a feeling that he's at serdin,LETS GO!"Ronan and his group dashed(Boost for Mari's case)to Serdin

As Hellor reached the throne,he was attacked by question's."What took you so long?another invasion?"The queen asked,Hellor spent 5 hours walking(and slaying monster's) ,and explained what happened

_After a few explanation_

"OMG!YOU TELEPORTED TO GORGOS DUNGEON INSTEAD ,AND RAN TO ORC TEMPLE YOURSELF,AND RUN FROM THE HARPY ASSAULT"The whole Throne room was filled with OAO face's.

"I think i'll remind Mari to fix her Teleporter next time"Knight master(who just came to the room)made a mental note.

The door suddenly opened,revealing the Grand Unfamiliar people with weapons,The chase enters battle stance."HEY,YOUR THAT KID BEFORE!"Ronan shouted,with Mari beside him.

"YOUR THE ONE WHO HELPED ME BACK THERE!"Hellor shouted back, ,Gracie asked Hellor"What do you mean Hellor?"."I met them when i'm almost dead at the dungeon,and i learned my 2nd skill "Hellor said,Both Gracie and Drei went to the emo corner.

"Kid,I wanna PVP with you NOW!"Sieghart unseathed his Soluna,"YOUR ON!"Hellor Took his Sword."GET REAAADDDYYY!...Huh?"Hellor jumped to the nearest field"This way Bro,we don't want to mess the throne right?"Sieg sigh in relive that Hellor reminded him.

Last time,he fought Elesis,the Throne room was damaged,the queen was unpleased,soSieghart was in charge to fix the place that day,and Siegharts Money was gone in 10 minute's for buying the equipments,the furniture,and many more.

Sieghart jumped from the window,breaking it at the process,the queen got pissed"SIEGHART!YOUR FIXING MY WINDOW AFTER THIS!"she shouted un"queen"ly, the whole Serdin heard her shout.

Siegharts face turned pale,_"NOOOOOOO!MY MONEYYY!"_Sieghart went to Emo corner,with Gracie and there Sweatdrop(Except the trio silence:Mari,Zero and Rufus).

Amy came out of nowhere,with a microphone in her hand shouted"SIEGHART, NEw\WCOMMER,GET READY FOR YOUR FIGHT!",Ley,as usual,took interest in the fight,after all she love's viollence,especially seeing one.

"READYY!FIGHT!~"as Amy shouted,Hellor proceed's to attack Sieghart block most of his attack,until"NEUTRALIZE!"Hellor Disarmed Sieg's Soluna,Sieghart got hit by slashes,kicks,Hellor ended the combo with Slash strike,Sieg was laying on the floor,an aura surronded him suddenly.

"Not bad kid,BUT YOU NEED MORE TO KNOCK ME DOWN!"Sieghart used all his Swordmanship to the max, Hellor's Disarm was canceled,so Hellor's wide open for attacks.

"BIRTH OF BLADE'S!"Siegharts Soluna was launched to the sky,and slashed Hellor,and slash's faster each at the gasped as Hellor's injured badly,but still refused to be healed until his"buisness"finish.

"Must...not...!"Hellor remembered one of his favorite anime's skill._"GUNGNIR!"_.Hellor decided to give the skill a try."GUNGNIR!" "WHAT DID HE JUST SAID?!"OAO faces were once again filled the audience's face.

Hellor jumped high,summon's a large Black swirling cone-like energy,with smaller ones act as a sattelite following the larger one,due to unstablized power,His attack missed a few inch from Sieghart,but caused an explosion."So...did it hit...!"Hellor saw that Sieg still stands,only got his armour burnt.

'I'm still...weak...after alll"Hellor lay flat on the ground with a _THUD_."HELLOR!"Drei and Gracie shouted as they approached his Friend,and took him to the infimary.

"Master Sieghart,your too cruel you know"Ronan protested."Well...he fainted because he summoned that spiral thingy,right?"Everyone nod.'But still.."Ronan was cut by Elesis."Your just pity to that newcomer,right?.C'mon He'll be fine"Ronan replied"ok"."But,that skills 'power level par most of our third grade attack...but it's incomplete,so Sieghart only gets the explosion,not the full impact"everyone seems to agree Mari's...err,analyizing ability.

"Master Sieghart,i tought your suposed to repair the windows"Rona reminded,That's when Siegharts's face turn pale."NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!,I WILL NEVER REPAIR IT!FOR THE SAKE OF MY MONEYY!"and he run away.

"COME BACK HERE!"the others chased him._"RONAN!YOUR GONNA GET SOME GOOD TIME AFTER THIS!"_

_Meanwhile_

"Nor..NOR!WAKE UP"Omni tried to wake up his friend at a dreadfull looking castle,the girl/Nor'u woke up"Thank goodness your awake,now..where are we?"Nor shook her head,signaling that she doesn't know where they are.

Suddenly,A samurai Notice their Appearance,and attack them."INVADER'S,CAPTURE THEM!"a mob of samurai was headin towards the two teenager's."OH MY GOD,NOR! RUUUNN!"the two teens get their feet's out the castle,until a large Fat ghost Samurai,which we know him as Gate guardian,appeared.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS"The guard attack them with his sword's blunt side,Both of the teens we're knock out.

TFL:Thats the end of chapter 1

Omni;we're gonna be Prisoners o_0

TFL:Yup,i don't know what Gaikoz will do to you?

Omni and Nor'u:*attacks TFL*THIS IS FOR SENDING US TO PRISON!

TFL:OWOWOWOWOWOWOW*DEAD!*

Hellor:Read and Review -bye :D

Note:Hellor's 2nd grade skill:Neutralize:Attack and Disarm's opponent's(Damage and disarm time increase each level)

3rd grade:Gungnir/will be called Black stinger at next chapter(Cause it's black):Summons a black spiraling energy with smaller ones as satelite' shot it to the enemy.

Sieghart saw what Hellors fight,and he alway's test newcomers power.

What will happen to Omni and Nor'u,and will Hellor recover?Find out in the next update of Grand chase advent :Trapped in Aernas

(From previous chapter)

Hellor:1st grade :Strike slash:Slash 3 times and upper slash the enemy

Drei:1st grade :Sythe combo:attacks with 3 wide ranged slash with a sythe

Gracielle:1st grade:Triple slash:slash the enemy's with 3 strong slash's


	3. Chapter 2

Grand chase advent:Trapped in Aernas

TFL:Yup ,welcome back Readers to the 2nd update

Omni:GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Nor:ME TOO!

TFL:be quiet Bro,or Gaikoz will come here and slice your head clean.

Omni and Nor: OAO*Emo corner*

Drei: HELLOR,DON'T DIE! (T_T)*Emo corner with Omni*

Gracie:umm,Author,Where's the disclaimer.

TFL:Thanks for the reminder ,Gracie

Disclaimer(The author):I DON'T OWN GRAND CHASE.

Warning(3rd time):LEAVE IMIDIATELY IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FAVOURITE AUTHOR OOC,AND..i'M CHANGING MY WRITING STYLE...ER,.I MEAN MY TYPING STYLE TO Oc POV style

_(Drei Pov)_

"What a strong attack..."i can't belive that Hellor can do such things,but ..if he could use magic...how about us,i went to a training room,and tried to focus on my sense.a skill reached my memory as i focused,"SYTHE HURRICANE!"i threw my new sythe like a boomerang,and a Hurricane emerged.

"So it's true...when we reached here,we can use Mana,but..hah..it tired me out"i said while my sythe returned,and i catch it."Hey Drei...Dinners rea-,why's the room looks like it's being strucked by a Tornado"Gracie asked me,i just realize that the training room turned to a demolished ruins as i used the skill.

"never mind...How's Hellor?"i asked her,"Well...he should be okay,but..."Gracie pull out her phone."a mail reached us"."Mail?"she open the eye's widen in fear.

The mail said:

"Dear Gracie and friends

If you read this mail...please save us,we 're at a mysterious chinese castle with ghost and samurais ready to execute us anytime

Your friend

Omni".

.

.

*silence*

"Gotta go"i rushed to the report Hellor about this.

_Hellor POV_

"OWOWOWOW,that hurts so much"Geez,i wished Mana could be easily controled,i don't need to pass out,and i'm being nursed by ELESIS."STOP BEING A CRYBABY,YOU JERK!"ouch,that scream hurt my eardrums

To tell you the truth,she's a living HELL when it comes to nursery,everytime she puts the bandage's,she always pressed the injured spot very hard,if only Arme(She's in the middle of cooking now) or at least LIME (Dating Rufus*Empowered*i mean...sleeping at her room)nursed,how i wished Those two were not busy.

Suddenly,she pressed softer(What the o_O?)"There...Happy now?"i don't know what happened to her,maybe she's in a bad mood or whatever."i think i'll be leaving soon..see ya"as i walked away,suddenly she hold my hand."_What the-"_"," umm...would you..errr,...mind to s-s-s-spare with me,...sometimes"for some reason her face flushed,she's acting really strange now,what happened to her,is she always like that?or this is what people called Tsundere.

That's when"HELLOR,OMNI AND NOR ARE HERE!"Drei burst out of the door."Wait,What did you just said?","I said Omni and Nor are here,at Aernas"Drei replayed his answer(?).Elesis was confused"Who's Omni and Nor?are they Kaze'aze spys?"as she said that boldly,both Drei and i Facepalm for her stupidness.

"Their our friends...Drei,how do you know about their whereabouts anyway?"i asked Drei,Drei showed me a text from his spread to my body as i saw the word "Executed".but...what castle have Chinese Theme in it?.

"Whats Chinese?"Elesis asked us."Chinese is a language in our world"Elesis just "Ohhh"us,as she continued to read the text,she asked."Wait...does this "text" say's "Ghost" and "Samurai?"

"Yes,whats the matter?"I replied,"Let's ask the others about this""we agreed with Elesis's plan,and start asking the chaser's,starting with Ryan.

"Ryan,do you remember a dungeon with Samurai's and Ghost in it?"i asked him,"err...sorry,i forgot it"Drei and i just sweatdrop_"Why did he forgot it?"_."...Thanks"with a depressed face,we marched to Ronan's room.

"Come in"as we went in,We asked the same question,and he answered"Ummm...if i'm not wrong,there was a castle like that...when we first met at...what was it? ...wait...i think its...GAIKOZ!"Ronan shouted.

"Gaikoz?"i opened the internet with my phone,for some reason there are some signals from the human world,so we can use Internet(YAAAAAY!)."is this..Gaikoz castle?"Ronan stared at the Picture,while Elesis stared on the "Phone"instead of the picture,with a jealous look.

"Ely,we can ask Mari to make one,just be patience,Ok?"Elesis noded,"Umm..actually, Mari asked me to give you the phones she developed"I gave them a pair(One red,one blue)Touch screen,both of them look happy as they snacthed the phone frommy arms.

I'm pretty sure their gonna ask me how to use it,since Mari only"Create"them,not knowing it's function."HEY,WE GOT OUR FRIEND HOSTAGE,AND YOUR JUST PLAYING WITH YOUR PHONES!"Drei shouted.

"Alright...Let's Go!"i shouted in a un"mature"way."Is he always that childish?"Elesis asked Drei."Yeah,since Pre-school",Okay, that pissed me off

"I HEAR THAT!"

_Mari's lab_(TPV)

"Ahh..Hey Rookie,what's the rush!Dungeon running?"Sieghart asked while waking up Lazily."We're saving their friend from execution,master Sieghart"Ronan replied."Execution?where?how did you..!"we give him the text when his face was painted with an evil smirk.

"Mari...Keep my Ol' friend Soluna Safe,Ok?"Mari nod as Sieghart used his Gladius,Hellor and Drei know what he means just by seeing the blade and his dark aura.

"Transport in 3...2...1...Transport!"Mari shouted(?)as the portal transfered it's passanger's

_Omni POV_

"Man...I'm still hungry..."can you imagine ,how to survive with eating SHUSHI 3 times time's a day,and i have to share it with Nor,but the big question is:HOW DID THEY KNOW HOW TO MAKE ONE?Nor has been mute since she's prisoned here.

It's dead silence here...until someone shouted"SOUL EXTINCTION",a large purple explosion burst out off the steel Hellor and Drei and...Who's the guys behind them,why are they familliar with Grand chase.

"OMNI..NOR!YOU OK"i nod,but Nor only thumbs cut the Metal bars that prisoned us."Thanks"Was Nor's reply."Both of you can use magic here,use it to get out"curious,Nor suddenly focused her arms."fire geyser"she whispered quietly,A Fountain Of fire burst out of the earth she focused put (OAO) faces.

"O..k...Lets get out of here"once again,Nor use her magic again,this time she lighten the candles in the room."Nice work Nor...!whats that?"I noticed a strange green Hexagonal shield,with two large blade,and a black jacket.

I took the shield,and equiped it right-handed,It fit's perfectly in my arms,as for the jacket.I think i'll keep it until it's needed."HEY,OMNI!THE EXIT'S HERE"Hellor shouted,"COMING!"i tried to dash with the new weapon.

"OMNI,YOUR LATE!"Hellor shouted to me furiously,we were surrounded by the Ghost's here,"Look!"Hellor pointed on the castle's roof.a samurai,with a Great Katana equiped,with a pair of dark red eye's glaring us,dissapeared to thin air.

Only to re-appeared near the minions,a subtitution."Grand chase,you guy's don't quit not believing Kaze'aze's peace after all this time's, ATTACKK!"the ghost Monsters started to attack,"Heh,you dare on using pipsqueaks againts ME!,RAGING GRINDING PUNISHER"

"BLACK STINGER!"

"SCYTHE HURICANE!"

"flame geyser"

"HEAVENS GUARDIAN!"

The combined attack made a direct hit on the "pipsqueaks',causing a big explosion that (maybe)killed all of them,i felt a massive killing aura behind me,"OMNIIII!"Hellor shouted

_*SLASH*_

Something slashed my back,Am i going to die?as my vision started to fade away,the scream's of my friends were getting farther,until i couldn't hear them,and everything turned 's cold here...as cold as...death.

_Hellor POV_

Anger started to rush into me,_"Hellor..."_a voice ringed into my mind,that started to bring me a headache,as if something wants to tak control of my body._"Let...me...out"_the headache hurt my head so much

"ugh"i kneeled to the floor while supressing the headache with my hands,"HELLOR!"my friends screamed,but soon enough,i can't hear them."_you failed to protect the one you cared dearly already...release me...and i'll make him pay"_,is this...him...

_TPV_

With Omni damaged badly,and Hellor was soo shocked,until he fainted,only Drei,Nor,Ronan and Sieghart remained,until a shocking event happened

.

.

.

Hellor stand up again,but not as Hellor,but as his Pure negative self,born by his painful past,the mass dark aura was the proof of how much hatred he kept."how pathethic"Gaikoz Used Iajutsu slash,slashing "Hellor" multiple time's.

But,as if a he got a boost from his aura."Hellor" evaded ALL of the slash's,which shocked Sieghart,while Nor and Drei are afraid off this"other side"of Hellor.

".pathetic you say?..then it's My turn"his eye's changed from black to Bloody Red,his hatred was collected into his palm in the form of Dark coloured Mana,flowing in a crazy speed."TRUE BLACK STINGER!"Hellor unleashed his Black stinger,but not as a projectile like before,but as an Aura that helped "Hellor"To extend his sword's Range,"AAARRRGH!"Gaikoz got a Hole on his stomach.

"DIE YOU WORTHLESS SCUM!,TRUE SLASH STRIKE!" with a maniac laugh,Hellor slashed Gaikoz once,but the ghost was cutted as if he was striked many times.

Hellor used his new finishing stance,he stabs his extra large sword to the floor and raise his fist"HAHAHAHAHA!you've experienced hell already!Uuuugh"and fainted,the others who are alive rushed to Hellor,the buff disappeared,but it changed the basic knight sword into something like a scimtar with a lightning shape blade with blue rune's glowing

"can somebody explain this?"Sieghart asked."How about we bring these two to the mansion first?"Drei replied,Sieg called Mari(he already got his phone)

"How did they get phones?"Nor asked Drei."It's a long story"Drei they soon disappeared to flash of light.

_Back to the mansion_

"Transport...2...1..0"Mari said as the Teleporter Sieg and the others,Drei and Nor bought Omni and Hellor to the infimary.

While Sieghart have a little talk about Hellor.

_Meeting room(12 hours later)_

"Hellor,your being called by the chaser's"Omni and Nor called me.

As we reach the room,all the chaser's Glared at us."First of all:WHO ARE THESE 2!and what happened to you "Sieghart asked us.

"They are my friends from our dimension,the male's Omni and the female's Nor'u Seto"the chaser's just"Ooooohhhh"us.

"You two can leave now, Hellor"Ronan said asboth Nor and Omni went outside."tell us what happened there?,no normal human can dodge Gaikoz's Iajutsu slash technique that easy"Lass asked Hellor .

"Sorry,but no is the answer"Hellor then leave the room."I think we should let him,something tells me that it's because of his past"Lire said,breaking the silence."It kind of remind me of someone with the same problem for some reason?"Lass commented

Suddenly Arme started to Shiver in fear,she kneel to this fear to her body."Arme!"Lass soon comfort her with a hug."His heart...so...cold"Arme can't stop shivering in fear,as she checked curiously Hellor's mana,she caught a glimpse of Hellor's dark side.

And a memory shot Arme's brain,an Image of a young Hellor being Tortured non-stop."I think we'll discuss this Tommorow"Ronan dismissd the meeting room as he yawned and go to sleep in his Lass esort Arme to her room.

_Kaze'aze castle_

In the dark throne evil looking witch ,replayed the battle that recently happened."Ahh...revenge,a vengefull spirit full of Hatred,a perfect Ally"she commented as she saw Hellor's fight,or more precisely dark side's fight.

"Elena"the one being called appeared out of nowhere."what trouble's you,my queen?"Kaze'aze took out a scroll.

"Steal his darkside with this scroll,i want this boy's darkside to be our ally"she ordered as she gives her the scroll.

_The next day(TPV)_

"DIEEE YOU PERVERT!"

"I'M SO SORRY MISS ELESIS!"

"NEVER!"

this morning,Ronan and Elesis are Sparing Ronan accidentally slashed her clothes,revealing her nude body(*BRAIN EXPLODED*).Ronan just stare at his"View"while nosebleeding like a total pervert.

With this kind of humaliation,Elesis goes"no mercy"and chased Ronan,only covered with a white cloak,suprisingly,the pervert was saved as Hellor accidentaly throws his hot soup to Elesis,the savior thought that he's helping Ronan,so she chased Hellor instead,While Ronan went back to his Room,trying to erase the view from his brain

"WHAT DID I DONE WRONG?!"Hellor shouted

"CAN YOU JUST STAY STILL AND LET ME HIT YOU!".

"MAYBE YOU CAN SAY PLEASE~!"

"NEVER!"

"Too bad then"Hellor said as he keep dodging Her slash's.

As Hellor saw Ryan and Lass,He hide behind Ryan"HEY!"

"Just this once,i'll promise i'll help you with the tree's"Ryan smiled ,signaling he agreed the conditions

"RYAN,GET OUT OF MY WAY!"Elesis comanded furiously

"Never,you're NOT HURTING MY FRIEND!"Ryan said full of chivalry or what ever it is(?).it appears that Ryan got affected by Ronan

Finnaly Elesis got nut's."RAGING CHAOS JUDGMENT(?)"

"WHAT THE *BEEEEEP*"As Elesis used her,not only she burnt the trio,in fact,she burnt the WHOLE MANSION down to the earth...err,i mean burn it down to the floor.

"What the...why am i sleeping at a burnt Mansion?WHO'S..!"Sieg's the first to woke up,and he saw his great-great-great-i dont care how many great-grand-daughter changing in front of him.

Sieg nosebleed and fainted,but his phone took the picture automaticly for some reason.

What a chaotic day (*sweatdrop*)

TFL:Thats the END of chapter 2 guys

Hellor:HELP ME!*Totured by Elesis*

Elesis:DIEEE!

?:*just come*Author

TFL:yes?

?:when will i appear at this story?

TFL:soon,after your finish with Berkas

?:Ok*Scratching Berkas's scale with his claw(?)**Clean Berkas Lair( i pity him)*

Gracie:Why did i got less role's,do you hate me author*Emo*

OMNI AND NOR:YAAAAY!we're free

Dark Hellor:it's better if their still in prison

Everybody except dark:*Death glare*you little...*weapons equiped**chase's Dark Hellor*

Hellor and ?:READ AND REVIEW,if you want Dark Hellor to be pawned by us,ATTACK!

Dark Hellor:FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Note:

True strike slash(Dark Hellor,1st skill):Laugh maniacly and Slash the opponents once,as he seath his sword, his enemy will feel as if he attack multiple times(Imagine Raven's awakened Hyper-sonic stab in Elsword online)

True Black stinger(Dark Hellor,3rd skil):using the hatred he collected ,Hellor extend his blades range(Imagine Lass's blade spirit,or more precisely Elswords Armagedon blade)

In the game(?)When Hellor reach 10 percent HP or at Party,whenever another player reached one life will activate dark side(Enchanted skill,attack power and attack speed doubled,but Decreased in defence and movement speed)(as for KGC(?),if one of his ally's fatal mode,it will trigger Dark mode)

A new character will be joining this story soon.

Deathsythe hurricane(Drei,2nd bar):Throws sythe to form a Hurricane for 10 seconds,simmilar to Rin's Eye of storm.

Sieghart used his Gladius because he want's to destroy things imidiately,so he could continue his sleep

Hellor and gang(?)'s test might be in the next chapter(since they have not been tested yet)

Dark side's hatred changed the sword's appearance to a scimtar,but didn't change Hellors job


	4. Side story:Beach Time!

Side story:BEACH TIME!

Gracie and the girls:YAAAY!BEACH!

Hellor and Ronan:*Emo*I don't want to be a pervert(?)

Boys:BO YEAH!IT'S PARTY TIME,BROTHER'S!  
all except Hellor and Ronan:Yeah!

TFL;umm...disclaimer please.

GC:*Prepare's swimming equipments*

TFL and ?:DISCLAIMER!

GC:*pawned the author and ?*

TFL and ?(disclaimer):TFL...doesn't own...Grand ch...ase*fainted*

Note:this side story occurs before the test,and..let's just say that..a little fun before the exam's

_TPV_

It's been three day's since there's nothing to our heroes are bored to death..

.

.

Until a Miracle occur(?)."Hey..how about we go to Kerie beach"as Amy say that,almost everyone's eye shine with hope.

"THATS A GREAT IDEA GO TO THE BEACH!"everyone rushed to their Hellor and Ronan.

"Hey..whats up with you two?"Ryan asked the two of them,"Ah...we're...umm...sick,and i have to water the tree's ...see ya"Hellor rushed to the Garden,while Ronan pretended to faint .

"RONAN!"Ryan shouted

.

.

"So..Ronan's sick?"Elesis asked."yep..he have to stay there"Lire replied.

"_Yess,"_ronan said in mind,his funs over when Lire suddenly tripped and touched his forehead."Huh...Ronan,are you using a spell to make you pretend to be sick?"Elesis deathglared Ronan._"i'm dead"_

Ronan was finnaly dragged by Elesis,as for Hellor,The other chaser's trying to convince him because he used this stupid and lame reason for not going to the beach.

Thats when they used plan B:they plead them with puppy eye's,He felt pity and said ok,easy right,but DARK Hellor had noted himself that he should come out secretly one day,and pay them back

Hellor wake up at Kerie beach,but he didn't realize that...he's FLYING,Hellor screamed madly...until Gracie calmed him down,saying that it will be alright

After 30 minute's of preparation,They are now playing at the beach.

Sieghart is now floating in the water ,asleep(as expected from the legendary gladiator*sweatdrop*)

Ryan,Ronan,Jin and Lass (and their couple's)are now playing with the water(Ryan:AHHH!THERES A CRAB ON MY FOOT!).

Omni,and Drei are busy with a few explanation,and sparring.

Nor is busy with sun bathing,with a few perverts burnt to crisp by her geyser's.

Hellor,and Gracie were gliding with the Harpies(the harpys been tamed).

After Hellor played with the Harpies,he went to Mari to explain how to use the phones,with Gracie of course.

Finnaly,at the afternoon,everyone watch the hands with their couples,Elesis X Ronan,Ryan X Lire,Arme X Lass,Jin X Amy,Mari X Sieghart..

Drei's with Gracie(Ouch)

Omni and Nor(Author:*whistle*Lovebirds*Solica came with a chainsaw *Holy sh - -*run away*)

And Hellors forever alone(Drei:YAYYY!(?)He's ALONE),as usual,since he didn't understand whats the meaning of having a couple,until..

"Uh..Mr Hellor?" Lime came shyly

"whats up?and don't be so Formal please,just call me Hellor"Hellor turned back to face Lime,Smiling,The holy knight lend her hand to him."Would you...h-h-hold hands together with...me(Author:*PEEEEPPP*)(_)"Lime asked Hellor stutering and blushing(i can't make the blushing emoticon (TAT)).

'What?(OAO)"Hellor asked a replay.

"would you like to hold hands together with me"this time,the whole chaser's have"what the *peeep*"(OAO)face's as they hear it loud and clear.

Hellor started smile"Of course : ) "as they hold hands,everyone "aww"

"A NEW COUPLE!KAWAI~"Amy shouted cheerfully,Elesis knocked her down with a Frying pan.

Hellor,Gracie,Arme and Amy cooked them dinner,"You can cook?"Gracie asked,Arme and Amy went closer.

"whats the problem with a man with cooking sense?"as Hellor revealed his twin ace cooking,the 100% meat omelet with Bolognise as the sauce,and a vegetable stew that contains Carrots,Corns(?),and many more vegetable

Elesis,who just finished eating Gracie's steak,decided to try Hellor's 100% meat Omelet she tasted it,she...

.

she.

.

She eat it like a beast,while Lire tried his soup,she was happy to find a vegetarian specialize chef,it appears that she's in a diet to surpass Amy's cutness

Both of them soon begged Hellor to cook said no Hellor cooked,Ryan fainted during the process.

Because when Hellor inserts the Broccoli,Ryan tought that Hellor cooked the tree's,The Druid's Imagination went wilder as he saw Lire eating the Brocclin (in his mind,the tree),you know what i mean,right?.

After wasting the food,the chaser's decided to go Home, Hellor and friends prepared for the exam to join the chase.

What awaits them?is there going to be another person falling to Aernas?if yes,Who?

TFL:Thats all folks

?:How about me?

TFL:IDK

?:*Emo corner*

Lime:*Blushing madly at the corner*

TFL:Lime...are you okay?

Lime:*still blushing*

TFL:*Poke her with a stick*

Hellor:*Shove's TFL*YOU'LL NEVER GONNA TOUCH HER!*Hugged Lime*

Lime:*Blushed more*

Dark side:HELLOR got LOVE SICK!HELLOR got LOVE SICK!

Hellor:*goes to the backstage with Lime*

TFL:I wonder how far would they get?,anyways,Review,For the sake of Lime(?)


	5. Chapter 3

Darkside: FINNALY!*Wields His dark scimitar*I'll join this fight soon enough.

TFL: Take your time,bro.

Darkside: Heh,*Disappeared*

Hellor:Why did i get paired with...

Everyone:*Deathglare*

Hllor:*Shiver*okay..i won't ask

TFL: OI,Disclaimer please?

Disclaimer:TFL doesn't own Grand chase.

TFL: Begin!and..i'm using Third person view Again.

Chapter 3:The test,Hellor VS 2 chasers,New power,a new ally

The sun brightened Serdin as it rise,signing that a new day has arrived.

A few would treat this as another day to sleep(Guess one of them?),others as a day for a happy day of training(?)or harvesting,and all those crap,but let's just don't care about that.

While for Hellor and Friends,this day is the day,to prove their worthy,at the Serdin Arena to join the Grand chase."Oi,Guys..wake up"a certain black hair scimtar user,Hellor waking up his...same-dimmensional friends

"Five..more...minute's"the others sound lazily ,"OI,IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP AT FIVE,I'M SENDING DARKSIDE OUT,ONE...2.."The others don't care about his shouting."Fine"Hellor quick shower and eat breakfast quickly.

But ended up fighting Elesis in a food fight,the savior probably saw Hellor trying to defeat her record.

As Hellor walked to the Meeting room,he got a note from the chasers that Hellor should meet them at the arena,so Hellor activated his "new"buff,he increase his speed,but only last for 10 seconds, that's more than enough to reach the arena.

"Hellor,we've been expecting you"The chase said,they were sitting at the chairs,with Ryan and Elesis in the Middle."Heh,i taught Siegharts fighting me","He's in a scheduled"Mari said calmly.

Lets visit old man Sieghart for a Minute.

.

.

.

Ahh,There he is,He's cleaning the Throne room's new window, a sad face painted in his face_"My moneyy (TAT)_Poor Sieghart

Okay,Back to the Riot(?)..err, i mean fight

.

.

.

"Oh,Never mind him*Unsheathe Scimitar**I wanna test these"Rhino"s after all"Both of them were mad As Hellor called them Rhino's."DON'T YOU DARE TO MOCK US!"the two used their heaviest weapon(The axe and twin Great sword(?))for an unknown reason.

Ryan swing his Axe ,but his Timing was also Tried to slash Hellor the same Ryan and Elesis collided.

"Ha,are you two in a love quarrel"Hellor mocked Them."GENOCIDE"Elesis Shouted,Ryan changed his weapon to the Storm weapons"HEAVENS GUARDIAN",Hellor was greeted with Large Glymph with a Tornado Rotating in it.

Hellor tried to dash away,but their Vaccum was too powerfull._"Only one thing to do "_Hellor got sucked in exploded,Blood scattered,Everone gasped.

"ELESIS, WE'RE SUPPOSED TO TEST HIM,NOT KILL HIM"Lire shouted to the two.'Hehe..thanks for your concern,Elven archer"Hellor said,Arme started Shivering again,Kneeling to the floor."He's here"Arme whispered.

"ARME"Lass hugged Arme again,"Lass...He's here"Arme said,Lass know what she mean"A dark side..._Like the blue flame_",Hellor's Scimitar's Rune shined Purple.

"Ahh. A fight"Hellor sheathe his blade,for some reason it melted...it split into two Scimitars."Heh,TRUE BLACK STINGER LVL 2"Hellor Extend BOTH of the scimtar's Range with Hatred.

"HEA!"Darkside's aura clashed with Elesis And Ryan,"Heh,still powe full enough"Dark side was thrown away by the two's massive even manage to destroy the aura.

"Oh...you worth my True Power","True power?"The others were confused."Have you ever think...that this power is only 25%of my true power.I'LL SHOW YOU MY TRUE POWER,THE POWER OF VENGEANCE"a swirling dark mana engulfed Hellor,and soon Dark side was seen as wolf like beast,black fur's,red eye's,and most notably.a scar on his right eye flashed Red.

"AHAHAHA,SHOWTIME!"Darkside charge's foward in high when all the chaser's went Foward."CORE BREAK"

"VOID SHOT"

"THE END"(Wait,its the end of the story already?)

"GENOCIDE"

"TEMPEST BLADE"

"HEAVENS GUARDIAN"

"MYSTIC FLOW"

"CHI,FIST OF HEAVEN AND EARTH"

All attack formed an explosion,"Did we...beat him"as the smoke cleared,dark side still 's stand still,Everyone Jaw'sdrop.

"Oi,I'll Tell you once,you see this vengeance is like a sword and a shiled and no matter how you attack,you will...KUGH"a slight bleed formed near Hellors eye._"Darkside,thats enough"_Soon,Hellor came back to Normal.

"Aih,it seems I've been depending too much on Dark side.I WILL PROVE MY WORTHY!"Hellor unleashed something...warm."This Mana...who?"

_Temple of circulation_

"Where..am i"Hellor scouted this "Dimension"."Finally,the bond of light and darkness,this kid is the center of those bonds"a LARGE human with a mask,and a large seal floating behind out off nowhere.

"Who..are you?"Hellor asked the gigantic being,"Ahh..How rude a god like me to not introduce myself.I'm Samsara,the being of circulation,You could use those"phones"to check Grand Chase wiki"Wait,how did Samsara Know about that?

"How did you.."Hellor's word was cut off by a women,with dark armor."Samsara's a god,so that one simple detail won't slip from his mind"the women said.

"Ahh..the guardian Vannesa"Hellor bow to her(?)."But still,why I've been summoned Here?"Hellor asked Samsara."You..and Dark side 's an unusual human if you could tame it"Samsara commented.

"And your past,those are people that had been infected by the darkness"Vannesa continued her Masters words."And,we like to experiment these ,but under my watch"Samsara declared as he shot a twin light and darkness energy to Hellor(Samsara had been possessed by Thanatos,so some of the darkness is still In now it's fired to Hellor)

The beam Changed Hellors armor,black armor with white in the opposite, eye's turned Half red half black,his messy Spiky hair had turned into a messy ponytail(Seathe knight style)His sword bath with pure light,the other tainted in darkness

"I DECLARE YOUR NEW JOB:CHAOS KNIGHT"Samsara declared,which shocked the whole Xenia."The sword will act like a scale,it can tell witch side you should use doing battle,and ...what path you should chose,Farewell,the bond between light and darkness,Hellor"and they Teleport Hellor back to Bermesiah.

.

.

.

Meanwhile at the Colosseum,the chasers waited for Hellors return,plus Drei and pals also awaits His return,and just in case of security,Siegharts just returned from the window repairing service.A black lightning suddenly struck the Colosseum,forming a mysterious light and darkness .

'Oh my...Wait is that..Hellor"Gracie pointed to a spiky pony-tailed man,wielding two and darkness."Oi,what's up"Hellor 's dark sword disappeared,while his Light sword seath itself to the owners back,Hellors red eye turned back to black.

"You..job changed already?"everyone stared Hellor curiously,Sieghart laugh at Hellors (New)Hairstyle, the next second a sword was pressed to Siegharts Neck."You don't want me to slaughter you to pieces,right?"Sieghart used his Higlander powers to break free.

"Good speed there Kid,I think I'll challenge you now"Sieghart took the Soluna,and split it."Let the judgement begin"Hellor summoned both his swords.

_MEANWHILE,at the human world_

A spiky pony-tailed silver haired guy,was walking in the streets,he wears a long sleeve black shirt with white linings,and long black pants,was walking towards his equipping a cloak with"Shiro"in a pair of chained claw.

"HA!"

"Hea!"

As Shiro train,His feet suddenly felt like falling down,"WHaT THE-,AHHHH!He screamed as he fell

_Back at aernas_

"HEA!Dark SOUL EDGE"As Sieghart unleashed his skill,Hellor easily Block it with Light-side's shield sword,While using Dark Booster Sword to attack Sieghart,slashing him,and knocked Sieghart up.

Hellor ussed Dark Booster's Aerial combo,But before the finishing blow,someone block his blow,forcing Hellor to use his Shield to reduce Impact(?).While the someone used his instinct to use Air-recovery,and made a perfect Landing.

Sieghart unleashed his Dark mode"WHO ARE YOU?!"he shouted,"Wait,Shiro..Is that you?"The one called Shiro faced Hellor.

"Eh?Hellor?What are you doing here"He replied,Gracie and the others didn't know who is he,so they sheath their weapons,"Guys-Guys,Calm down,He's a friend"Hellor sheathed their weapons,and emitted a "Friendly"Aura.

After Hellor Introduced Everyone to Shiro(I'm Lazy),Shiro introduced himself,"Hi,I'm Shiro,Nice to meet you all"He said with a friendly smile.

"Anyone have a question?"Hellor asked."Oh,Me-me-me-me-me!"Amy shouted happily.

Why do you use a Spiky Ponytail?

Shiro: I Don't Know(?)

How old are you?

Shiro:around 14-15 Years old

Amy:Your weapons?

Shiro:Chained Iron claw

Amy:Do you have a couple

Shiro:...*No comment*

"Next.."Hellor cut Amy's word's."Okay, can stop,since He's how do you get here?"The others asked."Uhh..I don't know.I was training...and this Hole sucked me"Hellor was concern about the Black hole.

"Hey,Lets get some rest lets continue the battle next "Hellor said,while dissolving the two swords to nothing.

"Yep,I'll wait for that time"Sieghart Replied.

TFL:Yup,Thats a wrap of chapter 4, guys

Shiro: I'M FINNALY IN*Opa gangman style*

TFL,Hellor: HEY,LET ME JOIN TOO!*Gangman style*

Gracie:My role's (T_T),But at least it's not like the last chapter

Drei:Now my role's are minimized,Great

TFL:Any way,Review Or the chaos knight shall bring CHAOS to your House

Note: Hellor's Light and darkness was fused into something called...chaos,like the name of his job.

So Sorry if update longer than usual in the future

No emoticons in this Chapter,I'm Lazy

Samsara Saw Hellor as a Bridge between Light and Darkness Because...Just keep reading


	6. Chapter 4

TFL: Guys,Its already chapter 4 already?

Everyone:*Emo corner*

TFL:Geezz,just because Hellor's the first to job change...

Hellor:Yeah

TFL:alright,time for the disclaimer:I don't own grand ...You have been warned

Chapter 4 :Drei' test,Drei's New power(Another third-person view story)

Drei and the other jaws drop as they witness Hellor's job change,He becomes more powerful,more more...weird(?).Why weird,what Boy in Aernas will use a Messy Ponytail, Hellor might seems to enjoy his new hairstyle,no matter how much people mocked him.

Lime blushed as she saw Hellor's job change,In her mind,she's in her fantasy,wondering something romantic with Hellor,Drei become challenged ever since Hellor job changed,so he went to the Train room and train himself

"SYTHE GENOCIDE!"Drei used an unusual stance,and proceed slashing The dummy in front of him many times,Gracie will always support Drei each time he attack's,after all,they loved each other(*whistle"Lovebirds~).

Thats when Shiro came,He asked Drei about sparing with Him,and A battle started.

"SYTHE HURICANE!"As drei launched a tornado,Shiro was pulled towards it."Carnivore instinct"Shiro enters silent mode,which grants him enough speed to break free the tornado,and invincibility.

Shiro dashed toward drei,and attacked him with His claw,Drei was shocked at the sudden appearance,so he received full damage.

"Hah...ha..how did he.."Drei sheathed his sythe,and shake hand with Shiro"I'm looking forward ,now,lets just rest"Drei exit the Shiro felt grateful,and decided to continue his training.

.

.

.

Meanwhile,at Serdin. a Masked man,with twin Drei's fight."Hmmm...he might be able to help me"after he said summoned an undead Horse,and run away.

.

.

Lets track what Drei's doing now...Oh,now he's eating luch with 's like they're eating spar

"SCYTHE COMBO!"

"Blind kick"Before Drei attack,Gracie kicked the ground(?)and the sand hit Drei's eye."AAAAAAAAAGHHHHH!MY EYE'S!"Drei screamed in agony(?).Gracie sweatdrop,and bow deeply to prove that she's deeply sorry.

.

.

.

What's Hellor doing you say?He's trying some new skill's.

"CHAOS SLASH"Hellor slash light end first,and dark end the slash the dummy with both of it(the sword)

"Chaos Force"Hellor used his chaos power to create a powerful ball,and shoot it to the dummy.

"CHAOS RAGE"Hellor throws his swords,and the dummy was slashed by Knive' can just stare at the all,he can't attack while this skill's active,

After 10 seconds of hack and slashing,the swords returned to it's ,Dark side said_"Someone's approaching drei"_Hellor decided to rush towards Drei's location.

.

.

"Alright, ready"Las asked Drei,"Ready"*Battle start*Drei used his dash attack,but Lass dodge his attack,"Scythe Hurricane"Drei's Hurricane Slow's down Lass."THIS IS THE MOMENT,SCYTHE COMBO!"Drei used his 4 wide slash' got some injuries

.

.

The man saw Drei's fight,"It's time"The man dived towards Drei...But

_*CLASH*_"!"Hellor blocked it with Light man glared darkly to they reached the landed on Drei's the man was being attacked by Lass."PHANTOM BLADE","Syhte genocide","Chaos Rage"as soon as the masked man was damaged,he summoned a pair of scythe."HEAAA!"He unleashed a dark shock wave,that cleanly hit the three of them.

"UGH!"Drei grunted,and the man Grabbed Drei In the Necklace shine's soon 's body become motionless."Farewell,grand chase"he said as he escaped with his steed.

When Gracie and the others arrived,they are already and Hellor was injured were sent to the infirmary.

While Gracie could only cry as she saw her couple laying motion less in the ground.

.

.

.Somewhere,at the land of the demons, horseman jumped off his steed,and summoned a green soul,or more 's consciousness.

'YOU AGAIN!"Drei,proceed's to attack him with his scythe,but was parried with the man's twin scythe."I'M NOT HERE FOR A FIGHT"He shoved readied a battle stance"I'm here...to make a contract with you","!"Drei was shocked with the mans true intention.

"Contract?","yes,a you want to protect someone dearly to you,i'll give you power"."And what's the exchange"

"You will do a request from me"Drei thought about Hellor,and Gracie.

"Fine ,i'll accept this deal"Drei agreed,The man lend him a hand,"Death,what's yours,young Rider"The man named Death Introduced himself.

'Drei' Drei proceed's to shake hand's with ,Death give him a pair of scythe"This is my ex-weapon,The Soul slasher"and he summoned a horse,but unlike Death' one's bath with red soul"and this...your new steed,Courage and..Slay the queen of darkness for me"As death say felt like He's tired."We'll meet again,Rider"was the last word he ever heard before fainted.

.

.

.

The chaser's gathered at Drei's funeral."Let his soul rest in..."as the pastor said that,a green soul suddenly went in Drei's soon corpse went back to scythe split into two.

His Armour also upper Armour had a skull in had shoulder guard with made of dark lower formed a long sleeved pants with purple flame's as it's motive' soon The body wake up"Unghh"

Everyone was shocked and happy as one of their friends can't hold her dashed towards Drei,and Hugged him Tightly.

Drei blushed,"Gracie!","*Sniff*...Please(?)".Drei finally give he let Her hug and cuddle him."Welcome back to life Bro"Hellor high five his muttered"A new research".

Sieghart?well,he did muttered"Oh my god" while jaws drop like an finally jumped of his left the burial area.

"C'mon,lets celebrate"Everyone cheered too.

.

.

.

Meanwhile,Kaze'aze was you asked?Because Elena was still in Silver her Target already combined Light and darkness she couldn't get Hellor's dark side.

Until a brilliant idea shocked went to her brain,she laughed proceed's to contact Elena.

End of chapter 5(So short,of course,i'm out off idea)

Drei: YEAH,JOB ADVANCED!

Gracie: YAAAAY!DREI GIVE ME A HUG!\(U)/

Drei: NOOOOOO!

TFL: Anyway's Review,Or death shall find you

Note's: Drei's new job will be named Later.

Death Transported Drei back to his body

This death is similar to the Death from Darksider 's,except that his horse's colour is black,and he wear's a ...no glow marks

What is Kaze'aze planning?read the next chapter


	7. Side story:HAPPY BIRTHDAY 2013

Side story:Happy birthday Author!

OC's +Grand chase:HAPPY BIRTHDAY,TFL

TFL:*Sniff*I...Can't thank you guys enough...Anyway's*Sniff*Enjoy this fic(^_^)

Disclaimer(WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS JUST SEE THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER'S DISCLAIMER!):I don't own Grand chase.(Another Third person View)

TFL: BEGIN!

.

.

.

.

.

Our Chaser's are currently busy Now:

1st:Elesis and the other Girl's are searching for present's

2nd:The boy's are busy decorating

3rd: Arme,Hellor,Amy and Gracie(The girl's had returned from shopping) are preparing the food(With a hanged Elesis drooling,you know what i mean,right?)

4th:everyone was trying to wake up the"Legendary Black Sloth(?)",Until Elesis Hugged woke up,and went to the corner.(Elesis: At least he wake up,right?)

Finally,the preparation had it was NOON already?most of The chaser's cursed the owner of time for making time so fast.

_*Knock knock*_

"It's !"Everyone except Hellor hide,But everyone sweat drop as they noticed the one answering the door

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It's knight master,and from the look's of her 's not in a good mood."Ah,Miss Knight master...W-what i can hep you with?"Hellor asked.

"Whats with the blackout?and why's there a balloon there?"She said,while pointing a red party balloon.

"Ummm...Were having a party"Everyone face palmed due to Hellor's stupidity."Oh well,I'm not interested a nice day"with master walked Hellor closed the door,everyone sighted in grief.

_*Knock-knock*_

"NOW WHO!"Sieghart jumped off his hiding spot,and bashed the a Poker-faced Tan-skinned boy silenced.

"Heh,Author?is that you?"

"OF COURSE IT'S ME YOU DOUBLE MINDED FREAK!"with that I(The author)Lightly punched The two sided Hellor.

Finally the party started with the"Happy birthday to you"song which i think it's kind of old,but i'll just enjoy it.

We also have game's in the :Eating contest(guess the winner),Planting the tree the tail contest(With Ryan as the Poster(?)).and many more.

Soon enough,it's the time to open my presents"WHICH PRESENT SHOULD I OPEN FIRST!"as i shout that,everyone pointed on a long-pole like 's inside:It's a (scouter)Chammagon."I soon thanked the fighter for the gift.i do really need a new pole for my practice.

The next gift was kinda strange:it's pink,and i got a feeling that it's a jack-in-the-box i opened it

_*Splat*_a Pie hit my the culprit is Elesis and Amy(Heh,since when they become friendly to each other?)Lime and Arme healed me,while Hellor chased the Gracie,Nor,and Drei trying to stop Him.

The next present was wrapped in blue colored ribbons,as i opened contains some Kunai's and a glove."Lass,is this supposed to be an explosive Kunai?"as i said that,the kunai exploded in front of my face.

Hellor saw that and chased the trio prankster's."FORGIVE ME!"was what Lass said,but i did equipped the matched me perfectly.

The next gift was Green,forest theme.i could guess it's from Ryan and i opened contains some seed's and an Injured animal...wait,what the o_O

Ryan sulked in the corner because his gift was injured already"MY RACCOOON (TAT)"Lire just sigh under her breath."I could take care of that"i bandaged the Raccoon's leg,and Ryan's mood is back to normal.

Now here's something...Holy(?),this gift has the holy knight's logo(?).probably from Hellor's ex-wife.I sweat drop as i saw what's in it

.

.

.

.

It was a book that contains medical need's."...Thanks"i said happily,actually i'm sad,but it probably have a use in the future.

"Guy's"everyone glared at me as i said that."Umm..actually,i have a gift from the human world"Everyone(Except Hellor and Friends)Rushed to me

"Line up first"Everyone lined up,Elesis was the first one in the line."Let's see..."i searched my bag ,finally i gave Elesis...A Katana(?)

"WHAT THE...WHY IS IT SO SKINNY"Elesis complained,she went out 's the next i gave her some...NORI(?)(the green paper used to make sushi)"What the-"Lire was about to protest,but i shush her.

"Lire,this is a 100% vegetable and edible food"as i said that,Lire rushed to the kitchen to eat it,when it's Arme's puppy eyed me.i sweat drop and give her ..The adorable purple magician cat,CHESIRE CAT!(How did it ended up in the human world?IDK)"Where did you find a chesire cat?She asked curiously,"I found it almost dead at the way here"i reply.

Arme was excited hearing that,she always wanted to learn the magic spell's of chesire cat' she went to her room and start studying with the cat.

Ronan was next,his expression was i gave him...A Dvd."What's inside this disk?"Ronan stared the cd."You guy's have some Tv and dvd player,right?"all of the chaser's nodded.

"Then watch it with Elesis"i said with a evil smirk,and he really did and Ryan were fighting which one of them are receiving the gift's first,as for Ronan?He got i think i heard"YOU DAMNED PERVERT"from the living room.

"ME FIRST"

"NO,ME FIRST"

"HEY,LOOK A DYING TREE"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO,THE TREE'S!"with that Ryan went to wolf form,and rushed towards the direction,"*Sigh*..Here"he recieve a soccer stared at the ball confusedly,"Watch this"I give him a dvd about soccer,and he left.

Ryan went back...NUDE!"OI RYAN,GET SOME PANT'S!"the embarrassed druid rushed towards his room."Amy,Here"i gave her a T-shirt with a girl in it(Hatsune Miku,if you want to know)

"SHE'S SO CUTE~!"Amy rushed to her room,i think she wanted to dress like her.

Jin's the next one,he patiently waited for his gift,so i give him...a pair of running shoes,one of the shoe's is black colored with a flame paint-job,the other one's pink with flower theme.'WHAT THE!"Jin freaked out,but i told him that it's a comfortable shoe's for jogging,he felt honored instantly(?)and decided to try it in the morning with Amy.

Siegharts the next i'm already prepared for this guy."Here you go"i gave him a...super-soft sieghart touched felt asleep in second's.

"I'm...in heaven"he mutter,that's when Ryan came back from changing.'OI, here's a token for you"I throw him some seed's.

Ryan thanked me very much and proceed to plant it.

Mari's turn came,it kind of freak she want to more about the technology in our world,so i gave her a Speakerphone."...Time for some research"with that the Geas went experimenting at her room.

Lastly,Lime walked towards me,with Lime holding hands with Hellor."Ahh, sorry. I've got no gift's left"Lime pouted."But.."i give her a Yin-yang necklace.

'That was a memento from my master back at school.i hoped you'll treat it the same as i did?"Lime was happy as she received the kind of remind me of my mentor(it's true,now he's deceased/died)

Finally,it's time i have to return to my world."Farewell guys"i said as i marched towards Mari's invention,the Portal.

.

.

.

.

TFL: Yup,end of story

Elesis: WHY DID I GET THIS WEAK LOOKING SWORD!

Arme: BE GRATEFUL HOT HEAD!

*Elesis fight's Arme*

Lime:I'LL KEEP IT TFL,I PROMISE \(0)/

TFL: Good (^_^)

Hellor: Review ...

GC members:HAPPY BIRTH TFL!

Note:

My birthday's the 25th of July,AKA NOW!that's the reason i updated this fan fiction.(I think i don't really need to explain this,this is just in case someone want's to know when's my birthday)

I think i'm busy with school works(you know what i mean)

Lastly for muslim's: HAPPY RAMADAN DAY,enjoy your Feasting with love(?)And be patience facing it *scream with speaker phone*


	8. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:job change's PVP,Job advancement of nature

Tfl: Hi Guys~!,Sorry for the long update

Adam(Darkside Hellor):YEAH,I GOT A NAME!

Everyone:WHATEVER!*All-out attacked Adam*

*Adam Fainted*

TFL: That was quiet Fun...Disclaimer please

Adam:Your evil to me!

*Silence*

Disclaimer:I don't own Grand chase,WHEN CAN I STOP SAYING THIS EVERY CHAPTER,SERIOUSLY!(another Third-Person View story again)

.

.

.

.

It's been 3 day's since Drei's advancement to Scythe wielder,Drei had obtained all of his skill,While Hellor managed to change Adam(Darkside Hellor's name)'s ideology,Hellor also obtained the power to materialize Adam to support him in battle.

The Grand chase decided that those two must fight,not only to join Grand chase,but also to test their Job change.

'Hey,Drei Hope your ready"Hellor said while unsheathe his twin swords,"Same goes for you,Hellor"Drei summoned his twin Scythe,Soul slasher.

*Battle start*

Drei summoned Courage,his undead steed,and attack hellor from every direction"SCYTHE STORM".Soon,the arena was filled with dust flying everywhere_"I HAVE TO USE THAT!NOW"_.

As the storm calmed,another shocking thing happened

.

.

.

.

.

THERE ARE TWO HELLOR'S,One wields light end,and use a White saint-like armor,the other one,wields dark-end,using those black saint armor.

The black one stare at Arme,"Oi"and Arme felt the fear again."ADAM!C'mon"Hellor just sigh,Adam and return to his battle stance,Arme also recovered from her fear as Adam focused on his fight.

"THIS IS IT,RISING SWORD!" both of them said it together,Hellor launched Drei,while Adam continued the assault with a air managed to block most attack's.

"Wow,nice teamwork there"Sieghart comment,"how can the darkside join his side?"Lass asked,he wonder how Hellor could befriend with a dark being Like Adam.

"I wonder if my shield could block most of it"Omni asked himself,he seem's like he didn't trust his abillities,Nor could only say'Maybe.."to him while continue to watch the "Show".

"Cih,time's up"The two fused again,forming a mysterious swirling energy that's trying to combine each other,from that vortex,Hellor had changed back to his Messy pony-tail self.

"Hey,Drei,Let's Finnish this"Hellor summoned Chaos blade.a blade formed form the gap between heaven and Hell itself,_"Hey,Hellor. I'M GONNA DIE IF YOU DO THAT!_Adam shouted from the chaos sword.

"Work's for me, Hellor"Drei said as he collect Mana,and prepared his stance.

"This is gonna be interesting"Mari and Sieghart said the same word's soon faced them,"A NEW COUPLE~"Amy shouted,Sieghart and Mari are Blushing Madly,so they tried to hide their blush by facing the wall

"HEAAAAA!CHAOTIC GENOCIDE!" Hellor Combined All of the light and darkness inside him,and formed an explosion._"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN'T!"_Adam screamed from the sword,That's when the duo Blue and Black hair(Mari and Sieghart) continued to watch the fight.

"HAAAAAAAAA!FINAL SCYTHE!"Drei's Scythe Collide to each other,forming another explosion's collided.

As the explosion ceased,the audience(The chaser's plus Omni,Nor,Gracie and Shiro)can only Jaw's drop_"They are ...powerful"_Was the only thing in theiy said in mind,They saw the two of them,Hellor's Chaos blade cracked a bit,and turned into dust.

While Drei's Soul slasher Dissolve quickly,signing that he's low on Mana,and next thing is...

.

.

.

.

.

They fainted(Why Did Hellor Always Fainted after fighting).The chaser's rushed to their unconscious Friends."Huh...those two really interesting"Sieghart Commented while returning to the mansion,for sleeping of course.

Mari went back to her lab,probably researching about Hellor,the other's bought Hellor and Drei to the infirmary.

.

.

.

.

After the fight,you could hear shout's of someone training in a forest,or more precisely a slash Monster's with her skill's

"BLIND KICK!"She kicked the ground,and dust flew to their eye's,causing Blindness for the one's got hit by this skill."TRIPLE SLASH!"and that Girl slashed three time's to end a slime's life.

Familiar?it Gracie,it appear's that She's training to become stronger,and tried to do what Drei just do:Trying to form a shock wave made of Mana.

But she failed,and ended up hurting herself by the shock wave's, whats worse?A Troll came to the forest,and start's to destroy the tree's.

"_I can;t let this happen"_she tough while preparing a dash attack for the troll,as she did,she continued her combo with her skill"BLIND KICK!"she Blinded the Troll.

But the Troll start's to attack recklessly,and a lucky hit knocked Gracie to the ground"OUCH!"she groaned(am i correct?).

Gracie tried to stand up,but she's low on Mana. She's shake in fear as the troll attack Her(It had recovered from Blindness).

As she remembered Drei,she unleashed a full-scale powerful attack"SWORD WAVE"She unleashed a Troll size Shock wave.

The troll got pushed back,and crashed a tree(*Ryan is sulking at the corner*),"...*pant*...*pant*..I...did it...YAY,I DID IT!"Gracie(again)hugged her Sword.

But the happiness ended,when two dominated by orange,and the other dominated by blue(or purple?)colour,both of them wield a scythe just like Drei.

"Gracielle?"asked the orange person,Gracie nodded as an answer,'Follow us,our Master want's to meet you".Gracie was sent...to the land of the god's,known as...XENIA!or more precisely:Forest of Life

.

.

.

.

Gracie was impressed by the twin's"Master",there are lot's of tree's,many nature theme monster's like the Frog-look-alike-Decoy,a centaur(?),a thornmon(is this the name of the monster?)and many more.

"This way"as they went inside,a beautiful Lady,with those clothes are like Ancient had a long-blonde hair,and a pair of cute green eye.

'come closer,dear"she approach the women."So...why you called me here?"Gracie start's a answering,the women commanded the twin scythe wielder to immediately leave without delay.

"I am the goddess of life,Gaia,and your now in my territory,the forest of life"the women,now known as Gaia,explained."I found out,that your not a human from this realm...but to use Magic with the energy from Aernas's atmosphere"Gaia continue her explanation.

"Yes,it's true,i just used it to defeat that Troll"Gracie said the truth."I know...and we found out that your Mana is a special one","special?"Gracie was confused."Yes,a special one,each Mana has it's own element...and we found out,that your mana can hold more than one element"Gaia explain.

"But...is that possible?"Gracie asked."That's why i sent you here,Dear"Gaia stretch her hand's towards Gracie,signaling her that she wants to shake hands with took Gaia's hand.

A blue light rotate Gracie's left arm,forming a blue colored tattoo which look like a drop of 's sword flashed blue the light sword has changed.

The Blade was like it was being craft with a scale,and a blue rune was all around the blade,a blue gem was placed in the gap between the handle and the rest of the sword didn't change.

As for her Armour,her gloves grew wing's,a small one her lower armor turn into white stockings and a mini-skirt(the boy audience complained"FLIP HER SKIRT"and the girl all out attack the boy's)

"i have equipped your second element,Water"Curiously,Gracie raised her hand,and a water geyser was formed.

"with this,i entitle you...**Mist knight**"Gaia declared,"Mist?","yes,since your water attribute and air form's mist if it's combined"Gracie feel honored."Thank you,Goddess of life"Gracie quickly Bow down to Gaia,"I'm looking forward to your progress"Gaia said before teleport her.

.

.

.

.

Back at Serdin, Drei and Hellor chat with each other,until an unexpected package fell out of the sky:

.

.

.

You want to know the package?

.

.

IT'S GRACIE!it appears that the storm twin's were so lazy,that they teleport her to Mid air."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"...and

_*kiss*_(da ****)

Gracie and Drei kissed each used that opportunity to take the two lovebirds picture,the two lovebird's are still shocked,until..

_*Flash*_

"Yeah,LOVEBIRDS~"Hellor said,and flee."GET BACK HERE!"the duo chase Hellor.

"_Oi,make sure you give that photo to the pink girl.i got a feeling this is starting to get interesting"_Hellor agreed Adam's decision,and dashed towards Amy's room.

.

.

.

.

.

TFL:End of chapter 5,folks

Drei and Gracie:w-w-w-we j-j-j-jj-just...KISSED!*still shocked*

Amy:YAY~a new couple~

The duo lovebirds:GET BACK HERE*Chase Amy*

TFL:*sigh* AND REVIEW.

Adam:Or Gracie will sneak to your room and assassinate you

Note:Sword wave(Gracie:3rd bar):unleash a shock wave towards the enemy

Chaotic genocide(4th bar,Hellor,all job):fuse light and darkness to form chaos energy,the chaos formed by this skill will cause an explosion

Final scythe(Drei 4th skill,all job):his scythe will collide,the energy from his scythe will form an explosion

Sorry for the long delay,Blame school for it(and sorry that this chapter has no emoticons)


	9. Chapter 6

Tfl: Hi guys, Sooo sorry for the long delay, I got school problems.

Gracie: It's okay

Lime: You must be tired by it*Redemption*

Hellor: C'mon author,You're used to it, right?

Drei: Yeah, my author had seen the result. He want's you to continue

Omni and Nor: C'MON!WHEN'S OUR ADVANCEMENT!(A)

TFL: ...VERY WELL ,let's start \(^O^)/

All: YOO!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GRAND CHASE AND KOG

CHAPTER 6: a farewell, admitted feeling's

.

.

.

Serdin's peace has finally ended. want to know Why?

.

.

.

.

.

Because Kamiki had strike Bermesiah, everyone ran toward's the forest or a safe place. But most of the people had been evacuated thank's to the Chaser's quick respond.

"CHAOS KNIGHT!FACE ME!"Kamiki roared,

she used her dark attribute attack, a shock field and a mass amount of dark ball that fire's all around Kamiki. Killing everything it touch, even her own Minions.

From the top of a church, Hellor witness Kamiki's rage. He remembered a painful moment before preparing his battle.

"Tch,Adam your ready?"Hellor asked. Adam just chuckled at his question"I'm born to be ready"the duo joined to form Chaos knight Hellor. "HEY FAT WITCH, THIS WAY!"Hellor taunt Kamiki. "YOU STUBBORN BRAT"Kamiki flies(can she fly?)toward's Hellor.

Shiro had known that she'll use her minion's to help he enter beast mode, turning himself to Byakko, a white tiger, and block the Anmon soilder's."Hey, Ryan"As Shiro said it,a white armor knight jumped in, the white figure is...The hero of the druid's, Magnus Dan. It appear's that Ryan transform into Dan itself.

"Wanna bet?"Shiro at Byakko mode asked. Dan/Ryan nod as a reply,"Loser must treat their pet food for 3 day's"with that Shiro summoned his tiger's to support him. While Ryan summoned his Mynos.

Where's Gracie and Drei?they are currently at a make-up session(*Author was pawned by Gracie and Drei*)...i mean, defending the Mansion with Ronan, Elesis, Amy, and Jin. Soon enough, a dark portal appear. Revealing a giant masked man with a sword and Hellish magic aura surrounding him.

"GARDOSEN! Miss Gracie,Master(?) Drei be carefull"Ronan remind his friend. Arme's trying to repair the barrier with Lass, Sieghart, Mari. While Lime cured the injured somewhere safe(Chaser's: THAT LUCKY BASTARD) . Arme had sense Hellor's Aura disappeared towards Elven forest, but she was too busy to care about it(?)

Omni and Nor are currently at a make-up session*Magma bombed*...I mean, evacuate the weak to safety."magma bomb"Nor whispered as she summoned a Bomb, that explode upon contact with Enemys

.

.

.

Outside Serdin, Hellor lured Kamiki toward's Elven forest, until they reach a dead end. "Dang, a dead end" Hellor turn back and saw Kamiki prepared some dark wave for him.

"Adam!" Hellor split into two, Adam absorb the wave's, and return it to Kamiki. Kamiki got hit by her own attack, he kept reflecting that waves until he accidentally tripped a rock. Kamiki used this opportunity to seal Adam in her scroll."Shoot, this is a good bye then, Hellor."Adam said his last word as he was sucked into the scroll, Hellor's dark-end turned pale-white.

"ADAM!"Hellor cried while attack Kamiki like a maniac, but a giant wolf came out of nowhere blocked most of his attack. "Ah, your one of those kid's from the human world" the wolf said. 'Your...Kaze'aze"Hellor prepared his fighting stance,"YOUR THE ONE WHO TRAPPED ME AND MY FRIENDS!"Hellor felt his rage swirling uncontrollable.

"HAHAHA,yes i did,but You're no longer a threat for me now"Kaze'aze said in a mocking tone."YOUR GONNA PAY FOR KILLING ADAM AND SENDING US HERE!"Hellor attacked BOTH Kamiki and Kaze'aze,but each time he attack the two with Dark-end. As if he wield an imaginary sword, it just went pass them without any result.

"See,Your just a normal Human without the balance"Kaze'aze said mockingly. Hellor's expression changed from sad to a smirk,as he remembered something "Not for long" he said as he stab the pale dark-end to her staff.

"!" Kaze'aze didn't predict his act, she could only watch her staff's dark power being sucked by dark-end for a while. "GET AWAY FROM MY STAFF"Kaze'aze turned into Jin Kaze'aze, and her staff dissapear .Hellor smirked as Dark-end turned more darker than ever.

How did he know this? Let's see what happen back at Hellor's job change

_Flashback_

"_Hellor" Samsara called his new made knight(?),"yeah?"Hellor replied with...less respect_

"_I will tell you this once, both of your sword's can absorb light and darkness_ _mana__ of something"Samsara said._

"_So...if i stab Dark-end, i will absorb someone's "Dark Mana",and it's also available for light-end"Hellor concluded his analysis."Correct"Samsara praised before he disapear_

"the second avatar of dark-end is ready to use"a monotone sound said from dark-end. Hellor wanted to know what's Adam's replacement look like, so he point Dark-end to the sky."COME FORTH, THE NEW AVATAR OF DARKNESS!"Hellor said with hope(?), a dark mist surround Dark-end , and it was soon lifted by ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A Girl?(WTF)

"eh?"Hellor jaw's drop, the girl wear the same clothe's as Adam(Black shirt and pants), but she wears a sleeveless shirt, her black hair was tied in a long ponytail(Savior's haircut). Her boot's and shoulder guard had spike's in it. The rest didn't change,plus she had a devil wing earphone(?).

"Hi~"The girl cheered, Hellor sweat drop by the new avatar's personality._"so darkness has some playful attitude in it" _Hellor mental noted himself. "Now lets see what you can do?"Hellor prepared his back-handed defensive stance. "Sure~"She said with a sadistic smiling(?), she used a launcher-type skill to Kamiki. "DARK RISING!"she launched Kamiki with a dark pillar, I don't know where, maybe she will reach Elyos(How will she do it?I don't know) and get killed by the demon's there.

"One down, one to go~"She said cheerfully, she soon faced Hellor"Hey, Hellor right?"She asked. "Yeah,and you?"now it's Hellor's turn to ask."Sarah~"She said cheerfully."O..kay, Sarah Let's try to Sync"Hellor asked. "Sure, Lets go~"Sarah jump toward's Hellor, forming the vortex of chaos that Adam and Hellor used to .

.

.

.

.

.

A Girl(or more precisely,GENDER BEND HELLOR!,DAMN IT HELLOR YOU LUCKY BASTARD!A)

The girl had Hellor's Messy ponytail,Red and black eye's(?). The only difference was the spike's growing at the glove's, shoes, and shoulder guard. Hellor's pant's had changed into a his skin was ...as pale(?)as Sarah's.

"_HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!, I'M A GIRL!"_Hellor freaked in his mind about his/her new appearance, especially his ***** size(if you know what i mean)._"Well...you better get used to it"_Sarah calmly say it from Dark end. "Alright" Hellor sigh, and tries to attack Kaze'aze .

"CHAOS FORCE~"She unleash a ..err, a weaker version of Chaos force, but deal's more hit. Kaze'aze roared in pain." GAHH!"She(Kaze'aze) scream in pain, She retreat using her dark portal.

"_WHY DID I SAY MY SKILL LIKE A GIRL!"_Hellor scream in his mind. Hellor decided to split himself as often as possible. "Hellor, Don't tell me you like that form~"Sarah said seductively(as expected from the dark side).

Suddenly, both of Hellor's blade shine brightly."Kugh!"He grunted as he closed his eye's to prevent blindness. When Hellor open his eye's, he saw his skill tree(HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN!).let's see his skill tree update(?)

Chaos knight Skill tree(?):

Combo type 2:Hellor slash 5 time's,and switch position to Sarah that launch the opponent's

Critical and double at tack type 2:Sarah knock the opponent's with a kick

Jump attack type 2:slash once, and Sarah will unleash a shock wave that knockdown the opponent's

Chaos force Increase hit(Require's :Chaos force):Reduce Damage,but Increase hit rate of chaos force(i don't know how many)

Chaos rising(require;s Rising slash):Hellor summon Sarah, and the two utilize a launcher towards the opponent's with two flaming pillar

Chaos strike(Require's:Slash strike):Similar to slash strike, but sarah launch the opponent's at the end of the skill

Chaos knight mode(Requires:Black stinger,chaos force and chaos strike):Turn's into(Male/female)Chaos knight, Hellor's CK gender is based on the "Male/Female chaos knight transformation" X200 for 5000 Gp(?))Chaos knight (use Ryan's transformation method in Game).Gain's increase status for a limited time

Passive:

CK Mode Increase duration:Increase the duration of Chaos knight mode

Desire: Hellor's painful past had made Hellor decided to live on to protect everyone he cared, training his physical power's to it's limit. Increase His stat (plus attack speed) at Level 21/41/61(when he job change, he didn't get bonus stat's)

*End of skill tree*

"I'm sorry for Adam...i hope i could do something"Sarah said, depressed. Hellor smiled at her and pat her shoulder" Don't worry, i'm sure we'll find a way to save him" Hellor said as cheerful as Sarah during the previous battle. Sarah smiled"Hellor...can you keep this secret"Sarah asked. "Sure, seem's important" Sarah whisper those secret's to Hellor's ears

.

.

.

.

"Okay, I'll keep that promise"Hellor reply,smiling. "Thank's..."Sarah suddenly disappear toward's Dark-end, she's probably tired. Hellor turned back into chaos knight(Male)."FINALLY, i'm back to my male self"Hellor shouted, he decided to report what happened to the queen.

.

.

.

.

"I see, i'm sorry for your loss"The queen reply to Hellor, "Don't worry my queen, i can still fight"Hellor said, and left the room.

.

.

.

Back at the mansion, Hellor was bombarded with His jealous male friend's(?), why you asked? Cause Hellor can turn into a girl(Mari record the fight)._"Dammit Hellor, you lucky bastard"_was the tough of the boy's who witness Hellor's (epic) Talent(?).Mari went to her usual Hangout whenever there's something interesting,the Lab/Her room.

"TURN ME INTO A GIRL!"Sieghart begged Hellor. "i can't, cause i'm the only one that can sync with her"with that, Sieghart went the corner, probably looking for idea's on "how to be a girl". And a killer-aura Mari in his back, ready to strike the Immortal with her BLOODY SCREWDRIVER(O...kay, o_O), Hellor decided to sleep, since he plan on something with Lime(?).

(The next day)

"Wake up"Hellor shake the sleeping Holy knight."10...more...century(?)"Lime muttered. "or i will finish this...Lollipop"Hellor opened the plastic covering the Lollipop, Lime's eye widen as she heard"Lollipop", she got up and tried to lick the Lollipop,but...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She licked Hellor's tongue instead(OAO), Both of them blushed as their tongue's meet as if they were kissing."s-s..sorry"Lime stuttered, blushing."L-let's go somewhere"Hellor wear a sleeveless shirt striped black jacket, and his spiky lower Armour(?).

Lime changed her clothe's to her Holy knight armour, and she walk to the town square

.

.

.

Little did they know that the duo lovebird's, Drei and Gracie ,had prepared their revenge for are going to catch the moment Lime and Hellor k-i-s-s-i-n-g each other with their Camera and spread the photo via Text message,this will probably embarrassed The Hellor and Lime like what Hellor did to Gracie and Drei(one word to describe this plan: VEGEANCE(?)).They sneak with Gracie's new active skill(not special active)_"Wind walk"_they become invincible, and sneak behind Lime.

"How did you Master this technique?"Drei asked his lover(?) curiously, "Training of course~"Gracie reward her with a smile that made Drei blushed(Ehem*TFL got Blind kick and Sythe Genocide)

.

.

.

"So...what do you want to do?"Hellor asked Lime, her stomach suddenly growl loudly,that everyone near them heard it(?).Lime waited Hellor to embarrassed her(?), but that imagination shattered when she saw Hellor ordering something at an Ice-cream stand."One Mint chocolate chip, and one Lime flavor(?)ice cream please"Hellor ordered to the old lady that guards the stand,.

The two had a very fun time together, they eat ice-cream, ride the fastest roller coaster at Aernas: The GAIKOZ(?)(Top speed reached 999999999KM/SECOND(?), SCREW LOGIC) with the two puke at the public toilet together due to high speed. They saw Serdin trough the highest Ferris wheel (Taller than 5 Samsara stack together(?),( like i said:SCREW LOGIC) without realizing that the duo lovebird's stalk them at the same room.

"It's beautiful here"Lime comment, while she rest her head in Hellor's shoulder,Sarah saw the opportunity to admit Hellor's love(?).So Sarah Posses Hellor for a while,And quickly pulled Lime in a DEEP,HUNGRY(?),Kiss(*OAO*).Lime was shocked for a second, but since it's Hellor(or since it was physically Hellor) who's doing it,She pulled him closer,and Kissed him back as hungry as ever(YAAAAAYYY(?)!).

As Hellor regain his control(and had known what Sarah's gonna do), he told Lime the most memorable four word's on their Romantic life(?)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lime...I love you"(Everyone "aww") ,Lime cried in joy as she heard hugged him tightly"I love you too"Hellor felt an endless Happiness.

.

.

.

.

That ended when,_*Click* _the sound of a camera taking a photo was heard, it was Drei and Gracie, both had an evil grin in their face's."LET'S SEND IT TO THE CHASER'S~!"the two sent the Picture Via photo,the two blushed Madly."...NOOOOOO!(A)"The duo knight screamed as the photo was sent to the chaser's.

.

.

.

The chase saw the photo, let's see the comment(Note:This is their Nickname at their phone):

Amy thebeautifulldancerofXenia: KAWAI~!,Jin let's go on a date like them

Jin AMYIWILLPROTECTYUO(?): Congrats Hellor Amy:Okay, when?Where?

Arme theawsomemageofserdin: Awww~,Congrats Lime

Lass Cherrypieismyfavorites***: i hope you two love each other equally(?)

Sieghart thehawthighlander(?):I hope you two do "that", and send us the video if you did*all male audience agreed with perverted face(o_O)*

Mari Trancadenceismytrueform(?)i:...Congrats*Pawn the pervert boy's with Core break*

Elesis whythef***istheretwoofmeinhereandelswordonline(4th wall breaker(?)) and Ronan therearetwoelesisthatilove(?): (OAO), they did it already?(Ronan:Elesis,Elesis:Ronan)WHEN ARE WE GONNA DATE EACH OTHER(?)

Lire theawsomearcheroferuyel and Ryan thedefenderofthetree's: YAY!YOU DID IT LIME~(?),GOOD something Happen to Lime, We'll toture you to no end(so these two are Lime's parent's)

Drei IWANTASWORDNOTASYTHE and Gracie ihugswordsT_T :Congrat's Brother Hellor(?)

Nor thesilentfire:Omni, when are we going on a date(?)?

Omni whenicanshowmyawsomeskill(?):Congrats, NOR:Someday

Shiro Hellorismymaster: CONGRAT'S MASTER HELLOR(?),i wanna hug Lime too*kicked*I WANNA COUPLE too!TAT(Shiro Ooc mode (=_=)")

Sarah ADAMWHEREAREYOU!TAT: Send Adam and me the video when you two have "That"Okay(?),Note:you owe me one Hentai movie for that Hungry kiss(as expected)

TFL(The author himself):I'm jealous on you bro,but keep up the love with her okay ^_^

.

.

.

.

TFL: And that's a wrap for Chapter 6, it's surprisingly long

Adam: NOOOOO,I'M DEAD!

*nobody care's*

Amy:SO, IS THERE ANOTHER COUPLE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER? TFL~

TFL:*sigh*...I'll make sure of that

Amy: YAAAY!

Hellor: Anyways,Review, or Sarah will send you to Elyos with Dark rising attack

Note:Adam is dead? I'm still thinking about that(Sarah was the one replacing him).

For those who are jealous with Hellor's Talent to become a girl?Problem?

I felt pity for the two(Drei and Gracie), so i made Hellor get a Karma for what he did at the previous chapter

For Omni and Nor:Those two will (maybe) date each other on the next(2-5) more chapter(*A random female author prepared her chainsaw and needle's*)

Dark rising(sarah 2nd bar)/chaos rising in CK mode:Unleash a dark/Chaos geyser that launch the enemy's


	10. Side story: untitled

Sidestory: untitled(Sorry, no idea for the title)

TFL:Here we are, at another side-story...for dessert(?)

Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN GRAND CHASE, \(A)/

At Serdin, Boringness once again invaded our poor heroic Chaser's,"Boring..."most of them said. But their boringness turned interesting when..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lime,come to my room for a second.i have something to show you"Hellor said while he went to the room,smirking like a Lunatic psycho that could destroy the world in minute's(?).While receiving suspicious look's from his jealous friend's(?)

"Okay"Lime followed Hellor."I've got a bad feeling about this"Ryan said."After you said that, i got the same feeling"the boy's replied.'Let's check them then"Mari closed her book,Grimorie(am i correct?), and followed other's followed Mari to Hellor's room.

.

.

.

.

"So what are you going to show me?"Lime asked smirk devilishly(?) and opened his bag."What in Aernas is...?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The chaser's had reached the doorknob, until

"_C'mon Lime, press it harder,or you won't get the fun of doing this"Hellor said,"O-okay"Lime replied_, WHAT IN THE FIST OF 10,000 HELL'S(?) ARE THEY DOING(o_O)?

"What is he planning to do with our precious, nice, innocent,Virgin(?) Lime"Ryan said, with a mad chaser's are hearing(translation:spying) on Hellor's suspecious act trough Hellor's door."If it's something dirty, i'll make sure that he'll regret doing it"Elesis threated while she prepared her twin sword, Ssangeom

"_HEY, HELLOR. CAN'T YOU GO FASTER"Lime said in a mocking tone,"SHUT UP, I'M TRYING TO GO FASTER HERE"_(STOOOOOP, I DON'T WANT TO CHANGE THE STORY'S RATING'S TO M-RATE!(\(A)/)

MOST, i mean almost ALL of the boy's nosebleed at an alarming, inhuman rate(virus:N364T1VE TH1N6K1N6), and was sent to the infirmary by Nor and Mari. Jin, Lass, Shiro,Drei and Ryan were the only one who didn't GET KICKED TO THE IMFIMARY(lucky),the girl's(Except Lire, Amy and Arme)made a mental note to check sign's for Hentai stuff in their couple's room.

"_OUCH, THAT HURT'S" Lime whined(?), "Don't worry, it will not hurt if we're used to do that"Hellor replied_

"_Why is it starting to get harder?"Lime asked, "that mean's it's getting interesting here"Hellor replied_.Ryan almost thought that Lime had become pregnant(PLEASE RYAN, DON'T MAKE THE OTHER'S THINK NEGATIVE)

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"Ryan screamed out,and decided to smash the room with his freaking large the door got busted by a flaming axe ,it Revealed Hellor and Lime that were...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Playing a RACING GAME(?) in a black box, both of them grab a mysterious stuff known as DUALSHOCK'S. Everyone jaw's drop as what they see wasn't like what they imagine in their tough's(Translation:Negative thinking), "Eh, Ryan?why did you destroy the door?"Hellor asked a shocked Ryan."What the...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, WE'RE SORRY HELLOR. WE'RE SORRY FOR THINKING YOU TWO WERE DOING "THAT"!(TAT)"Everyone beg for mercy from Hellor. Hellor and Lime just sweat drop at their reaction(and negative thinking).

"What do you mean by "That"?"Hellor asked, Lime took a paper and write " _ _ _". Hellor really want to go sulking at this rate... he felt like he was betrayed

Here's what ACTUALLY happened:

"_C'mon Lime,Press it harder"Hellor said to the holy knight,as he saw her car(at the screen)move slowly "O-okay" the holy knight tried to press the button in her Dualshock harder._

"_Hey hellor, can't you go faster!"Lime mocked Hellor, cause her car had overlapped Hellor's."SHUT UP, I'M TRYING TO DO THAT"Hellor shouted_

"_Why is it starting to get harder?"Lime asked, as she raced in "Hard" difficulty "that mean's it's getting interesting here"Hellor replied._

_In the screen,Lime saw her car went offroad, and hit a tree."Ouch", "Don't worry , it will not hurt if we're used to do that"Hellor replied_

TFL:if you guy's are hoping for "Those" stuffs here?, sorry YOUR IN THE WRONG FIC!

Chaser:BUT YOU MADE US MISUNDERSTOOD THE SITUATION*WEAPONs READY*

TFL:Err,it appear's that i'm in Danger...so, Gotta go*run away*sorry for the short side story*Bow while running(?)*. And i like to thank Shirokawa Hazuki for the...err, idea(from the side story:BF?)

Chaser:GET BACK HERE!

TFL:Oh...let's continue(i still have a...few idea's to share with all of you reader's)

Mari went back to Hellor's room after sending(and torturing) the pervert minded boy's(serve them right*TFL got killed*), right when the other's sulk in a nearby emo corner with their jaw's dropped(?) for their"Misimagination(?)".She saw the Playstation 4(?).and start's drooling(?)(Oh my, OOC Mari)

"...give me...that...thing"Mari demand in an undead way(?).Hellor starts to freak out, and hug his playstation tightly"A-and what are you planning with it?..i-i-i-it's expensive"

"I will...modified it"Mari replied, while she starts to lean towards Hellor(Look's like Mari will do anything for technology*sigh*).Hellor knew what Mari's"Modification" Hellor's (Poor) Laptop had turned into a mechanical Samsara(?) that was labled"Laptop"

"YOU WILL NEVER HAVE MY GAMING SYSTEM!"Hellor screamed and dashed away as far as possible from the techno-freak. "you can...do anything with...me,if i don't return it especially with my...*****"Mari said seductively(?)(Inner Mari (O_O), while following him with her rocket's

"NEVER!"as Hellor said that while running away with his lovely Gaming system."I should dispose the one's who are in my way"Mari returned to her usual self ,and she set her Rocket's power to the Max soon's catch up with Hellor

"Give it..or i will dispose you"Mari threaten, she prepared her KORMET to do ABSOLUTE POWER, cause KORMET had this thunder all around sigh in defeat"Promise me don't let it end up like my Laptop"Hellor reminded. "...Okay~(?)"Mari went back to her OOC mode., and dissapear to her Lab

.

.

.

.

.

The next day, Hellor went to Mari's Lab to make sure she kept her promise. As he went into her lab, He saw an unexpected view

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mari was playing a racing game, and what's more suprising:his PS 4 had 4 DUALSHOCK SOCKET'S in it, Hellor smiled "Hey, mind if i join?"He asked . "Sure"was the Geas's reply.

TFL:Happy ending

Hellor:MY PS 4 U

TFL:Thank Mari for that

Hellor:Okay*Run towards Mari*

TFL: Review, OR THE MECHA SAMSARA(?) WILL DESTROY YOUR HOUSEHOLD!


	11. Chapter 7

Shiro:I WANT TO HAVE A DATE(?)

Tfl:Geez, Ask Hellor for advice.

Shiro: Really *Approach Hellor* PLEASE TEACH ME THE ART OF DATING(?)

Hellor: SERIOUSLY AUTHOR! YOU'VE GONE TO FAR*Run away*

Shiro :*Byakko mode* Rawr~(?)*chase Hellor playfully*

TFL:*Sweatdrop*Oh..a new character(from me) will join

Gracie:Yaaay~ the more people joined, the merrier the story

TFL:Yup, i agree with you

Dislaimer: TFL Doesn't own Grand chase

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 7: Hellor's past, the date, and a new comrade

Hellor wake's up in his room, and felt something...er, Tightly grabbed his he fully recognise it, he sworn that he must prepare some"traps" in his room

.

.

.

.

.

It was a possessed Lime,( wait what?Possessed?)Hellor shouted madly"What the *beep*", that's when Lime opened her pair of... red eye's(?), "Morning Darling~(what the)"the Red eyed lime greeted, somehow she said it seductively,and kissed Hellor's cheek,causing the chaos knight slightly blushed.

Lime soon recovered from her possession(i don't know how...ask Lime), and blushed madly"s-S-S-Sorry, i can't sleep with the thunder cracking my eardrums"Lime stuttered,last night there was a Lime is scared with Thunder,so she move to Hellors room for comfort."Okay..._seriously, it's like that time..._"Hellor didn't realize that he's smiling, but sad at the same time.

"Mister Hellor? Is there something wrong?"Lime leaned herself to the walls,Hellor sigh in defeat"Promise me...that you'll not tell anyone about this?"Lime nod as a reply

"I'm...actually a street Orphan in the real world...but i was adopted by Gracie and Drei"Hellor said with a pained expression and tone with tears starting to come out, Lime seems that she's going to cry loudly,but continued to listen to Hellor.

"It begins since...

_Past Hellor's story_

_When i was born, the doctor told me that i have a mental and physical abnormalities,my physical and mental strength is beyond normal i was tested for physical test i bent a metal bar just by grabbing it,and when they test my mind, i answer their questions like: 100x100_

_my parents were Extremely happy at first. But my parents change since they realize this ability,and used it as an advantage._

_My mom who used to work in a bank,now works in a illegal night club where she seduce Male's there for money,but i bet their probably dead by my dad,and stole their money for their own starts to sell drugs and weapons trough out the were rich,but they didn't care about me,their focus were mostly for fire arms._

_But he did kept a pair of swords, so i spend my 3 years wielding it_

_At the age of 8,my parents had to pay their lost they have an idea:Selling Me _

"_Mom?dad?"i said curiously as i saw my drunken parents drinking alcohol while driving."Ohohohoh~soon we will be rich"my mom rant(?)."Yeah...and we will live happily...without you"Dad reply,My eye's widen in fear._

_Suddenly, a car speed towards us(?)"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"my parent's scream as they saw the car,i survived because my parent's body was in the front of me(?).Then i was adopted by an the driver was the one my parents owe to. But he's dead anyway,so i have no debt to pay_

_.._

_._

_.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_3 years after that event(I'm now 11 years old),i went to school( I only learn from the books i bought from a nearby book shop) for the first time. And i was greeted by thugs/Bullies"Hey look, this kid is weak"the bully turn on a fire from a candle, to burn my bag"Like this bag"._

"_Don't..."i screamed,but he already burn my bag.I felt something came out,and I can only think blank that time._

_._

_._

_._

_When i wake up...i saw the bully was fatally wounded, when i approach beg for i take their bag(?) as a replacement for my burnt bag _

_Ever since that incident, people called me a bully was scarred to bully me,and i end up with no teacher put me in an everyday psycho teraphy due to how dangerous i could be...thats when i meet Adam_

_._

_._

_I was in this void, full of a figure appeared from the floor...he told me how weak i am"You weak bastard...GROW YOUR HATRED"he said,i screamed"STOP!STOP! STOOOOOP!".and i woke up(?)_

_._

_. _

_._

_._

_I thought that the world is a cruel place, since i always get bullied,and my orphanage was destroyed because some business man turn it into a i hang out in my usual place,at the corner off the school(but i did work hard for education). Until i meet those two..._

"_Hey, can we see the view with you?"a black haired(and eyed) boy and girl, asked my permission to join my sulking(?). i nodded they were the first time to approach me for peace...not for a prank like the other's._

"_Your the"monster"everyone's talking about?"the boy asked, i nod in respond.i felt pain if someone said that title. _

"_Why you two want to approach me?"i asked,"Well...we got bored, and the class is also boring since it's full of girls that flirt the boys for "those" education's"I couldn't tell they are lying or not,and prepared a bamboo for a the boy asked me the question that changed my life..._

"_Would you be our friend?"that reply made me shake out off control, and hugged the two as if they are my parent's"*sniff*...you two are the ask that*sniff*...thank you"i cried. Then we spent the day with homeworks, and stuff_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The next day, i was moved to Drei and Gracie's when i lived normally_

End of history

Lime couldn't belive it:Her couple was once an orphan, was called a monster due to a phsychological many more terrible things and he can still smile after all those years of pain

Lime hugged her couple tightly,Hellor just idle at his place,don't know how to respond "your not alone now...you got me and the grand chase...Right?"Hellor smiled

"Right"he hugged her was interrupted by"BREAKFAST IS READY!"someone shout cheerfully(you could guess who). "Let's eat"they went down to the dining room.

"Hi guys"Hellor greeted , but was replied by some swearing"8Rjux6&TR$R yt6w35rf"E lesis rant like a beast,did she plan to steal a food again?I don't know either(?)"How hot headed she is...she should prepare some tactics if she wants to steal"Hellors comment made Elesis gone berserk,"YOU LITTLE ***** HERE IS WHAT TACTICS LOOK LIKE"she prepared to attack to make a long story short, she was sent to Xenia by Sisle's Dark rising.

.

.

.

.

At Thantos's throne, a kid with godly Armour sits lazily at his a "Package" came and the kid and the "Package" fight each other

.

.

To make another story short:the package explode the throne like a nuclear(?)."MY CASTLE!" a fatally wounded Thanatos rant...

.

Now let's move to our fire magician,Nor'u Seto: she is currently checking her money,her clothe's and of course staring her one and only Omni(?)

"_We're gonna start it now"_Nor soon took Omni,but drag Drei by accident"AHHH, HELP ME"he soon catch up and recover her precious Drei from Nor,and believe me it's not for the better future.

.

.

.

.

.

Omni was in a ..err, kind of embarrassing condition, cause he was TREATED by Nor...Wait what...C'MON OMNI SERIOUSLY, YOUR THE ONE WHO'S SUPPOSE TO TREAT NOR FOOD,DON'T MAKE ME BREAK THE FOURTH WALL AND TELL U WHAT TO DO!.

.

.

.

.

At a shadowy corner,Drei and Gracie(how did they get here?) spy the duo."Lets begin"Gracie commence while she activate her"Wind walk"technique, look's like she planned another revenge for Nor(for stealing her precious drei*Smacked *).Nor got some plans from Hellor: The gaikoz and the...Ferry wheel(that's taller than 5 samsara stacked together),and took great photo's with her phone.

"So..what kind of attraction do you want to ride next...Nor?"Omni found Nor drooling at a Chibi Tohka(From date a live )Plushie(?)."Do you want that Plush?"Omni asked his couple, "Y-yes"Nor blushed a bit(?).

Omni tried to get the plush, by winning a game:"Silent hill the arcade(*TFL got burned into a crisp*)I mean...a basket ball two play it VERY Co-operative(?),at the end of the game,Nor accidentally got slipped by a banana peel(I don't know who put it there, ask God(?))

Nor recovered from the fall,but she's now at top of two blushed madly(LOL) and take their Plush,while people there whistle at them for being a couple.

.

.

.

Gracie just sigh in defeat, she didn't saw the opportunity to take the lovebirds picture."Don't worry, we might get don't lose hope first"Drei's Word calmed Gracie's soon leaned to Drei's shoulder and

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Went to sleep...what were you guys expecting?

At the mansion,Omni decided to rest,to recover from the stress he had...but he regret his idea when he went to his room...

.

.

.

.

.

HE SAW NOR NAKED(NOOOOOOOOOOOO!),"PERVERT!"To make another long story short, She burnt the poor shield wielder with Magma bomb

..

.

.

.

After a using two meat shields(?).Omni finally escaped his ex-wife's(?) wrath, with Ronan now shielding himself with Tempest blades, and a burnt Lass trying to evade Bombs,i bet Omni will spend the next day tortured by the duo innocent Chasers(?).

.

.

.

.

.

.

In a dark room,a figure stared at the Dummy with a 360 degree high tech camera equipped in it's head, it act's like a eye for the Dummy, figure soon dashed quickly to the dummy and slash it."Good, your not detected by the means that your skill works properly Shiro"a certain Geas analyzed Shiro's skill.

"Thanks for sparing me some time"Shiro thanked the geas, and left to his room to go went back to her lab,and grab a black and white ring"This might be my chance...for the knowledge about Chaos Energy's"Mari held the ring high in the air (for what?Idk)

.

.

.

.

Shiro wandered the streets of Serdin, which is quiet and peaceful since it's night time and only a few people were seen walking there. Shiro was deep in tough about love, that he didn't realize he crashed a girl shorter than him."OUCH!"the girl,who wears some white outfit's like some modified White Saint Armour up and glared at Shiro."S-sorry Ma'm"Shiro apologized her and left.

"Wait!"the girl shouted, and made Shiro stopped walking."What is it?"Shiro asked her in a depressed mood."Umm...where's the Grand chase mansion?"the girl asked."Oh...it's there"Shiro pointed at the large mansion known as Grand chase mansion,"why would you go there?" Shiro asked curiously.

"Umm...i'm going to join the chase"the girl replied with a smile, which Shiro think it's cute_"Wait, what am i thinking!",_"Okay...Thanks for the clues(?)"the girl thanked Shiro and ran towards the mansion.

Shiro continued his relaxation, but with the picture's of the girl in his mind_"Why can't i stop thinking about her"_Shiro sighed_"Maybe i'm just tired"_and he went to the mansion,but after a few steps

"HELP!"a girl screamed for help, Shiro equipped his Byakko Claw's,and used his Carnivore instinct skill that let's him approach enemy's found the girl he saw a few minute's ago defending herself from bandits with a Red rapier.

"_Tch,Bandits these days"_Shiro throw's his claw' hit the leaders feet, the other one pierce his arm,Shiro then pulled the chains,that injured the bandit leader,his comrade's ran away leaving their leader.

"HEY, COME BACK HERE !"the leader shouted,but it won't work since they already disappear.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The leader was sent to the Mansion for some"Treatment" by the new member was escorted to the Mansion to join the chaser,and lucky passed all her exams.

"YAAAY~ I PASSED!"She cheered happily,"Congrats"Shiro said from girl soon Turn away, and Thanked Shiro"If we haven't met, who know's what happen?"She laugh awkwardly. Shiro blushed as she smile's.

"Oh...we haven't introduce our self,I'm Felicia nice to meet you"Felicia introduce herself."The name's Shiro Pal" Shiro shake hand's."Wow the happy type guy,hope to work with you often"Felicia smiled.

Hellor then come in,and saw Shiro chat with someone else"Eh,Shiro?Who's that Girl?Your date?"Hellor two blushed hard,Shiro chased Hellor with his Tiger and Felicia covered her flushed face with her long chocolate hair.

TFL:Yeah!sorry for the long update guys

Gracie: YAAAYYYY~THE NEW MEMBER COME'S

TFL: Anyway R&R guys,Or Felicia will slash you to piece's

Note: Felicia's job is named "Holy sword"because...,the reason will be at the next chapter

Hellor's past is based on a friends real life..

Reply for Shirokawa's Review:Yes...but I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR MONTH'S FOR YOUR STORY'S UPDATE, UPDATE IT SOON!


End file.
